Hate, Love and Murder
by NalaECfn'W
Summary: Two women make their way into the WWE. Having connections with the Full Blooded Italians, Tazz and the New York mafia prove to be fatal. (I know it's long, but it's worth the read... or I think so. ) R&R if ya can please...


It was a Tuesday, the Velocity tapings were taking place. The crowd was slightly asleep, but as soon as Tazz's music hit the arena jumped to their feet. Josh Matthews and Tazz joined the announcer's table to conduct Velocity.

"Welcome to Velocity, Josh Matthews and Tazz at ringside here tonight. Tazz is here because he has nothing better to do for an hour." Josh said.

"I have plenty of things to do!" Tazz told Josh.

"Like what, Tazz?"

"Like…. uh…. Josh you're worse than Cole!" 

"Ouch." Josh shook his head.

Just then John Cena's music hit and out he came.

"Word life Tazz, word life!" Josh shouted.

"Cena is looking pumped for his match against Chuck Palumbo." Tazz commented.

Cena grabbed a microphone, "Ahem…."

The arena erupted in boos.

"Palumbo, you suck more than this town. I'll beat you so bad, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. Your body is gonna be more red than part of that Italian flag. I don't even think you Italian, wasn't it you that played the fag? You have your boys and think you are so tough. Well guess what Chuck, I don't give a F—" Cena held out his microphone to the crowd.

"Fuck!" The crowd shouted.

Cena smiled as the FBI's music hit. Out came Chuck Palumbo along side is crew, Johnny Stamboli and Nunzio. Stamboli and Nunzio stood by the ring as Palumbo entered it. The match was underway.

"So who you think is gonna win, Tazz?" Josh asked.

"It's a toss-up. Both of these guys got some skills." Tazz said.

Cena looked to have the upper hand on Palumbo. Cena clotheslined Palumbo. Palumbo hit the mat and slowly got to his feet and fired back with some right hands.

"C'mon Chuck! C'mon!" Nunzio shouted to Chuck.

Chuck knocked Cena over the ropes. Cena pulled out a chair under the ring and got back in and knocked Chuck over with the chair. Stamboli went to help his fallen friend, but the ref pushed him away. Nunzio tried to interfere, which prompted the ref to send Stamboli and Nunzio back to the backstage area. Palumbo was all alone in this match up now. Cena gained the upper hand again, knocking Palumbo down and kicking him in the head. 

"Who's that?" Josh asked spotting some girl beside the ring with a baseball bat.

"Who? What?" Tazz looked over, "… the hell?"

Stamboli appeared from the crowd and distracted the ref. The ref was too busy yelling at Stamboli to notice the girl getting into the ring and slamming the baseball bat into John Cena's head. Cena collapsed the in the ring, the girl pulled Palumbo's arm over Cena for the pin, and got out the ring. Stamboli pointed to Palumbo. The ref ran over and counted the 1,2,3.

"What the hell was that?!" Tazz asked.

"Better yet, who the hell was that?" Josh wondered.

Stamboli walked over to the girl and put his arm around her and laughed. She laughed too. Palumbo got to his feet and pointed at the girl and Stamboli and smiled.

"Looks like the FBI has a new inductee." Josh said.

"Josh, you stunade, the FBI just don't go and take people off the street and turn them into part of the crew. This tomata must be something to be in with the FBI." Tazz said.

The girl and the FBI headed to the back not to be seen until the following week.

"This is Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside tonight LIVE from Madison Square Garden in New York City!" Michael Cole shouted as Smackdown kicked off.

"My hometown Cole, can't get any better than this!" Tazz shouted.

FBI's music hit and out they came with the mysterious girl by their side. 

"Who's that, Tazz?" Cole looked at Tazz.

"I dunno who dat tomata is, Cole." Tazz said.

"Oh shuddap!" Nunzio shouted into the microphone as the people booed him.

The girl got into the ring and crossed her arms.

"Dis here girl is Rosabella Lucciano, one of the toughest girls in New York!" Nunzio pointed to the girl.

Rosabella smiled.

"She's been helping us out the past couple weeks… takin care of some business." Nunzio smiled.

"So that's who's been attackin he FBI's opponents these past weeks?!" Cole shouted.

"Heh, A tomata doin' some business!" Tazz cackled.

Chuck put his arm around Rosabella and took the microphone from Nunzio, "Yeah, Rose has been a real help to our business, seein' nobody expected some girl to be kickin' their ass."

Roseabella laughed and took the microphone and just as she was about to speak, Cena's music hit. Rosabella didn't look too pleased for being interrupted.

"What's John Cena doing out here?!" Cole shouted.

"He's probably upset that a girl kicked his ass on Velocity last week. Hahah!" Tazz laughed.

"Yo Yo, cut the music." Cena said.

Rosabella crossed her arms and looked at him.

"This girl tryin' to step up and kick my ass. Look at her, she ain't nothing but some New York trash. At least I come from a city with some class, if you don't like it, you can kiss my ass!" Cena smiled.

Rosabella smiled and looked at Cena, "Damn, I didn't know Vanilla Ice worked here! By the way Vanilla, 1987 called and they want your hair style back."

Cena looked pissed.

Rosabella laughed, "Hold up… Let me do a lil' rhyme for you Cena…. Yo rhymes are so bad they should be considered a sin, where you think you at? Detroit? Brooklyn? Ha, you say you are in that thuganomics class? Well that certainly maybe… but you down in that basic, while I'm up in dat AP. You say you a thug, but I don't see where that is comin' from, you look like nothing but a white trash bum. When you get some skills come holla at this chick, until then Cena, stop bein' such a lame ass bitch."

"Ohhh!!" Tazz shouted and laughed. 

"For shizzle my nizzle?" Cole looked at Tazz.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Tazz shouted at Cole.

"See Cena, you ain't got nothing on me." Rosabella smiled and put her arm around Johnny and Chuck.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kick all your asses!" Cena shouted.

Rosabella snapped her fingers and Johnny and Chuck wailed on Cena.

She cackled with glee and exited the ring and made her way backstage with Nunzio.

Rosabella stood around talking with Nunzio when Sable appeared.

"Look at that, some fat skank in the WWE, never thought I'd see the day." Sable looked at her.

Nunzio went to say something but Rosabella held up her hand to stop him.

"Whoa, Skeletor works here. Man we got Vanilla Ice and Skeletor working here, this place is seriously messed up." Rosabella laughed.

"You bitch!" Sable slapped her.

"Oh NO you just didn't SLAP ME." Rosabella lunged at her.

Nunzio grabbed her and pulled her back, "You don't want to kill her, Rose. Cuz that's what is gonna happen if you attack her."

"Believe that your days are numbered." Rosabella said in a hard and cold tone and walked off.

The following week at Smackdown, Rosabella was seen standing in the parking lot with her arms crossed.

"Looks like she's waitin' for someone Cole." Tazz told his commentary partner.

"But who?" Cole replied.

A limo pulled up and out popped Johnny Stamboli and another female.

"No way!" Rosabella looked at the female.

"Rose, you bitch, how are ya!" The female said. The female was Italia Gambino, Rosabella's best friend.

"I'm good… where's Chuck and Nunzio?" Rosabella asked.

"Chuck and Nunz are comin' with the truck."

"Sweet!"

Johnny looked at the both of them then took Italia's arm, "C'mon babe, we got some biz to attend to." Italia and Johnny walked into the building together.

"The truck? Who was that other tomata? Damn, it reminds me of back home…." Tazz said.

"Oh please don't start up with another one of your Red Hook stories." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Once upon a time in a little section of Brooklyn called Red Hook…."

"Stop! Please, just stop! I'm tired of these stories already!"

After the Rhyno and Benoit match, the camera cut to the back with a truck backing into the parking lot. Rosabella was standing over to the side waiting for the truck to stop. The truck stopped and out came Nunzio and Chuck, they opened up the back of the truck and in it was many boxes of television sets. 

"The TVs?" Rosabella looked at Chuck.

"For our payin' customers!" Chuck smiled at Rosabella.

"Where the hell is Johnny and Italia, they gots to help us unload this stuff." Nunzio looked around.

"Probably in the closet makin' out or somethin'… give me a set and tell me who to give it to." Rosabella looked at Chuck.

"Eh Rose, you can carry dis TV, we'z about to go out to the ring anyway for our match." Chuck said.

"Why am I bringing a TV to ringside?" Rosabella asked as Nunzio put a TV set box in her arms.

Chuck leaned over and whispered a name into her ear.

"No kiddin'? Ah well…" Rosabella said and walked into the building with Nunzio and Chuck.

Italia and Johnny appeared from behind the corner, "Hey guys, where you goin?" Italia asked, "Why do you have a TV, Rose?"

"We'z goin to the ring, now c'mon." Nunzio said and walked down the hall.

"A payin' customer awaits!" Rosabella smiled and followed the crew. 

FBI's music hit and out came the crew of Italians.

"Cole, this is gonna be one wild match." Tazz said.

"Sure is. Hey wait, is Rosabella is comin' over here with that TV?" Cole looked over.

"Hey fellas, I believe this is yours Tazz." Rosabella set the TV down on the announcer's table in front of Tazz, "Hey mind if I sit down over here?" 

"Sure sure…" Tazz scooted his chair over a bit.

"What the hell are you doing getting a TV from the FBI, Tazz?" Cole asked.

Rosabella offered her hand to Cole and Tazz. Cole shook her hand and so did Tazz.

"Nice to meet you guys." Rosabella said as she put on her headset.

"Yeah… likewise." Tazz said and looked at Cole.

"What the hell you doing with that TV, Tazz?" Cole asked.

"Mind yo business." Tazz said and looked at Rosabella.

Italia stood over to the side of the ring and kissed Johnny on the cheek as he got into the ring. Chuck waved to Rosabella and got into the ring. Nunzio stood by Italia. Jaime Knoble and Billy Gunn approached the ring, along side their counterparts Nidia and Torrie Wilson. Jaime Knoble grabbed a microphone.

"Ya'll think you can beat us? Well yeehaw, we got something for ya! A Southern style beat down!" Jaime said in his country accent.

"Oh my God, what the hell is that?" Italia asked Nunzio.

"I dunno sweety, some redneck I suppose." Nunzio replied.

"If Johnny and Chuck weren't in the match, I'd call it time for a toilet break." Rosabella said.

Johnny and Chuck gained the upperhand almost immediately, laying it into Billy Gunn and Noble.

"Toilet break? C'mon, Gunn and Noble have got some mad skills." Tazz said.

"Mad skills at what? Sucking? Bah!" Rosabella said.

"You seem to be a very hostile girl, Rose." Cole said.

"It's Rosabella. My name is Rosabella! Now Cole, why don't you shut up before I shut you up. Huh?" 

"She ain't hostile Cole, she's just don't take any crap from you. I wouldn't take any crap from you either." Tazz said.

"Heh." Rosabella chuckled.

"What is this? Gang up on Michael Cole day?" Cole asked.

"I thought that was everyday?" Rosabella asked.

Tazz laughed.

Cole huffed.

"What is he doing?! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!" Italia shouted at Johnny who was being attacked by Billy Gunn.

"He's gotta be careful if he does that, he'll get DQ'd." Nunzio pointed out.

"But he's hurtin' my baby! C'mon Johnny BEAT HIS ASS!" Italia screamed.

"Who's that firey tomata in the red, Rose….errr abella?" Tazz said.

"Call me Rose…"

"Hey wait…"

"Cole, shut up!" Tazz and Rosabella said in unison.

"The girl is Italia, my best friend. She's good with numbers and things."

"Numbers? Like Joey Numbahs?" Tazz asked.

"You know Joey Numbahs?" Rosabella asked.

"Do I KNOW Joey Numbahs?! Joey Numbahs is my boy!" Tazz shouted.

"Oh God, not a Joey Numbahs story." Cole whined.

"Oh my God, Joey Numbahs is my cousin!" Rosabella exclaimed.

"No kiddin'?!" Tazz smiled.

"Small world!"

"Not two people who know Joey Numbahs. Oh God please no…" Cole whined again.

"Cole, SHUT UP!" Tazz and Rosabella said in unison again. 

"Tell Joey I says hello." Tazz told Rosabella.

"Of course!"

As the match progressed Chuck was beating the life out of Jaime. Johnny got out the ring and grabbed a chair. Italia jumped on the apron and yelled at the ref. As the ref was distracted Johnny got back in the ring and bashed Jaime in the head with the chair.

"NO!" Torrie and Nidia shouted.

Chuck covered Jaime. The ref caught the pinfall and counted the 1,2,3. The FBI had pulled off yet another win.

"Looks like I gotta go. Enjoy your TV Tazz." Rosabella smiled, put her headset down and walked over to the group of her Italians celebrating in the ring.

"That girl has got some skills, I'll tell ya that." Tazz said as he looked at his TV.

"Uh huh." Cole rolled his eyes.

"What? Do you want a TV too? I'm sure they can hook ya up with a DVD player or somethin'…" Tazz looked at Cole.

"I have a DVD player." Cole replied.

"Maybe they can get you a woman?" Tazz wondered.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Huh? What? I didn't say nuffin."

Sable's music hit and she got on the mic, "Look, the retard convention is in town."

Rosabella got a mic, "Hahaha… no."

"I'm tired of seeing your ugly fat ass in the ring, now get out and let a real woman show the crowd what she's got." Sable said smirking.

Italia took the mic away from Rosabella, "Who's the chick with one too many face lifts?" Italia asked Rosabella.

Rosabella shrugged, "Some ho."

Sable got pissed and got into the ring and tried to attack Rosabella and Italia. Chuck and Johnny stepped in front of her.

"You want to get hurt? Cuz we can hurt you." Chuck said to Sable.

"Ohh, I want you to hurt me baby…." Sable said and rubbed his chest.

"Oh hellllll nah she just DIDN'T TOUCH MY MAN!" Rosabella lunged through Chuck and Johnny and landed on Sable and punched her repeatedly in the face. Sable laid bleeding profusely from the face. Rosabella got up and walked straight out the ring.

"Damn! That catfight was like a tiger rippin' apart a house cat!" Tazz shouted.

            "Hey Rose, where ya goin?" Italia shouted to Rosabella who was already gone backstage.

            "C'mon lets go," Chuck told his comrades and they all went to the backstage area.

            Rosabella wondered around backstage mumbling. Chuck caught up with her.

            "Hey Rose, nice ass kickin back there…" Chuck said.

            "She had no right to touch you! That stupid bitch! I should have beat her more…" 

            Chuck smiled, "I love it when you're angry."

            "Oh go suck an egg! Is everything about sex with you? Is it??!"

            "Whoa whoa, Rose… what's gotten into you?!"

            Rosabella ran down the hall and into a room and shut the door.

            "Talk about your mood swing!" Tazz shouted.

            "You have your mood swings too Tazz."

            "That what hell are youse talking about, Cole? Tazz don't have mood swings. Tazz is a mentally healthy man!"

            "Thank you Dr. Phil."

            "I ain't Phil, I'm Tazz."

            "So much for mentally healthy…."

            "What you say Cole?!"

            "Said what?"

            Italia knocked on Rosabella's door, "Rose? You ok? Chuck says you flipped out…"

            "Go away!"

             "Jesus Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why you actin' like this?"

            Nunzio walked up to the door and knocked, "Rose, you know you gotta stop freakin' out on everyone else when you get angry. Just get up, come out here and beat the ever lovin' garbage out of Sable, you'll feel a lot better."

            Rosabella opened the door, "You right Nunz, you right, I'm sorry guys. You know how I am, I let my anger get to me. So where's that bitch Sable, I'll break her neck."

            "That's the spirit!" Johnny smiled.

            "Damn right, you kill that bitch! I'll even help!" Italia added and put her arm around Johnny.

            "Ok, but first.. where the hell is my baseball bat?!  Rosabella shouted.

            "I got it." Chuck walked over with the bat and gave it to her.

            "Now we're set, c'mon Lia." Rosabella looked at Italia.

            Italia cracked her knuckles and went in search of Sable.

            "Oh boy, they are gonna give Sable a face lift she'll never forget with that bat, Cole." Tazz said.

            "That was a horrible thing to say, Tazz" Cole replied.

            "I know, but it was funny! hahah!"

            Sable was getting tended to by the medics after getting her face smashed in, curtsey of Rosabella earlier. Just then, Rosabella and Italia turned the corner, Rosabella with a bat in her hand and Italia with her hand clenched into a fist. Sable spotted them and tried to get away, but the medics didn't see Rosabella and Italia and tried to keep Sable put. Rosabella knocked the medics out of the way and smashed the bat down into Sable's left leg. Sable screamed in pain. Rosabella did it again. Italia laughed and jumped up on the stretcher and started repeatedly punching Sable in the face. Sable was in absolute pain, she was screaming for them to stop. Then, 5 referees and Sgt. Slaughter ran out to pry the girls off of Sable. 

            "Get off me! Get off me!" Rosabella shouted as she swung her bat around frantically.

            "Don't you touch me!" Italia punched Brian Hebner in the face.

            Sgt. Slaughter picked up Italia and held her in the air to keep her from hurting anyone. Italia kicked her feet around.

            Just then, the FBI ran out from behind a corner and took control of the situation. Rosabella went over to Chuck and Italia went over to Johnny. Nunzio looked over at the refs and the refs dispersed. 

            "Damn, I think you killed her." Nunzio looked down at Sable who was bleeding and her leg was twisted like no human leg should be.

            "I hope we did." Italia said.

            The medics rushed back in and took Sable away in an ambulance.

            "Holy hell Cole! I never seen anything like that!" Tazz shouted.

            "Italia and Rosabella are nothing but evil wenches! EVIL WENCHES!"

            "Oh c'mon Cole, they needed to do what they needed to do, they ain't no wenches."

            "They are EVIL WENCHES!!!" Cole shouted.

            "Cole, calm down!" Tazz shook his head at his psychotic counterpart.

            Josh Matthews was standing in the back, approaching Italia and Rosabella.

            "Can you explain to everyone, why you did this to Sable?" Josh said and held out his microphone.

            "Who the hell are you?" Rosabella asked.

            "Uh… Josh Matthews…"

            "Why are asking me that stupid question? We don't like her, therefore beat the crap out of her."

            "But why do you hate her so much?" Josh asked.

            "Didn't you see her touch my man? Are you blind? God, you are worse than that assclown Michael Cole." Rosabella turned to Italia, "You believe this guy?"

            "10 Points for Rose, 0 for Cole!" Tazz shouted and snickered.

            "Will you be quiet." Cole told Tazz.

            "Josh Matthews eh? Write down his name Johnny, gotta remember it for later." Italia said as she cracked her knuckles.

            Josh quickly left the scene.

            "Hehe, I love my job." Rosabella smiled at Italia.

            "Me too!" Italia added.

            Velocity was getting underway and Tazz and Josh Matthews sat ringside.

            "Why are you here again, Tazz?" Josh asked.

            "Because nobody else wants to sit next to your lame ass, so I had to fill in." Tazz said.

            "You are so mean to me, Tazz."

            "Quit your whining and focus on the match about to come up."

            The FBI's music hit and everyone walked down the ramp. Rosabella had a box in her hand and wandered over to the announcer's table and set the box down in front of Tazz.

            "What's in the box?" Josh asked Tazz.

            "It's from Joey, he told me to give it to ya." Rosabella said and picked up a headset and sat down next to Tazz.

            "Welcome back to the booth, Rose."

            "Thanks Tazz, lovely to be here again."

            "Last week on Smackdown you really clobbered Sable, what are your thoughts on that?" Tazz asked.

            "I come here to fight, not to be pretty and garbage."

            "You do seem a lot different from the other females in the WWE."

            "Different? Oh yeah, that I'm fat and ugly?"

            "What?! You aren't ugly! You are a very beautiful woman, I dig a woman with some curves on her."

            "Curves… heh, I dig a man with some curves too.." Rosabella looked at Tazz.

            "Hey, are you hitting on me? I'm a happily married man!"

            "Anyway, back to the match here….."

            Chuck and Johnny were in a tag match against Chris Benoit and Rhyno. Johnny was in the ring with Chris, Johnny went off the ropes and clotheslined Chris. Chris was down. Chris grabbed Johnny's foot and pulled him down, Chris got up and layed kicks into Johnny's chest. Italia got up on the apron and started shouting.

"Hey! Get off him! You sonuvabitch!!!" Italia shouted at Chris.

            Chris went over to Italia and went to hit her, but Italia punched him first. Chris stumbled backwards and Johnny knocked him down and went for a pin.

            "1…..2…." Shoulder up.

            Johnny stood up and crawled over to Chuck and tagged him in.

            "Yes! Get 'em Chuck!" Rosabella shouted from the table.

            Chuck went at Chris, knocked him down on his knees, and mafia kicked him in the head. Chris collapsed. Rhyno ran into the ring and gave the Gore to Chuck. Chuck went flying.

            "NO! You stupid piece of s--…errr STUFF!" Rosabella shouted and shook her fist.

            "Nice save, Rose." Josh said.

            "ROSABELLA! The NAME is Rosabella! Learn to say it!"

            Chuck stumbled up before Chris came to get the pin.

            "C'mon Chuck!" Italia clapped her hands, "Go help him Johnny!"

            Johnny ran in the ring as Italia distracted the ref. Johnny speared Rhyno as Chuck suplexed Benoit. Chuck got the pin on Benoit.

            "1…2….3!" The bell rang. The match was over.

            "Yet another victory for us!" Rosabella went to get up.

            "Hey wait, why don't you stay. I need someone else to carry this loser named Josh Matthews." Tazz said.

            "You want me to stay? What? Isn't that a little unorthodox?" Rosabella said.

            "It's my show!" 

            Rosabella put her headset back on and sat back down, "Your show? It's my show now!"

            "Look what you did, Tazz."

            "Josh, quiet, I'll kick your ass later." Tazz said.

            Italia looked over at Rosabella at the table and walked over, "You comin?"

            "I'm stayin' here."

            "What? Why?" Italia glared at Tazz.

            "Cuz I'm needed, have you listened to these guys?" Rosabella motioned to Tazz and Josh.

            Italia smiled at Rosabella, "Ok, Ok." Italia glared at Tazz again. For some reason she just didn't like him, just by the way he looked, she just wanted to punch him.

            "Hey… why is Rose sittin' over there with the B-team?" Chuck asked Johnny.

            "I don't know? Let her sit over there, lets go." Johnny said and looked at Italia and walked up the ramp.

            Italia waved and caught up with Johnny and Chuck who disappeared into the back.

            "Does Italia hate me?" Tazz asked Rosabella.

            "Hate? Nah…" Rosabella snickered.

            "Despise would be a better word I'm guessing." Josh jumped in.

            Rosabella laughed slightly, "Maybe Josh ain't that stupid after all."

            "You're right Rose, he's even stupider." Tazz said.

            "Heh, hey open the box from Joey I wanna see what he got you."

            Tazz opened the box and it was new suit, completely orange.

            "Damn you are gonna look like a pumpkin now." Josh said.

            "A pumpkin!?" Tazz shouted.

            "This is a damn pimp suit. You a pimp Tazz?" Rosabella asked.

            "I don't know what ya heard about me, but a bitch can't get a dolla outta me, no Cadillac, no perms ya can't see cuz I'm a….. mf'n P-I-M-P!" Tazz busted out in song, "Sorry I couldn't swear on that tune."

            Rosabella was laughing like crazy, "This just in: Tazz becomes the next American Idol!"

            "I'll choke that Simon Cowell out if he says I suck." Tazz said.

            Josh was just sitting there and shaking his head.

            Italia looked at Johnny, "Why is Rosabella sitting with the losers?!"

            "Chuck asked me the same question, and I have no clue."

            "I don't like that Tazz guy."

            "Why not, Lia?" Johnny asked.

            "He just doesn't sit right with me for some reason."

            "Nobody sits right with you, Lia." Johnny said.

            "Well you do Johnny, you sit right every time." Italia smiled and put her arms around his waist.

            "Will you two get a room?" Chuck rolled his eyes.

            Nunzio came out from the lockerroom, "Where's Rose?"

            "Sitting at the announcer's booth with that white kid and the Italian guy." Johnny said.

            "What the hell for? I told her just to give the box to Tazz and she ends up sitting out there with them?"

            "She just wants to sit out there with the commentary team, what's the big deal?" Chuck asked.

            "Don't you even care about your woman?" Nunzio asked.

            "Of course I do, but I gotta let her do what she wants to do."

            "I don't like that Tazz guy! He seems like a shifty shit." Italia said.

            "What is Tazz gonna do to Rosabella?" Chuck asked.

            "I don't know…. " Italia looked around.

            "Tazz is a good guy, he wouldn't do anythin' to her. Unless he wanted to answer to my fist." Chuck clenched his fist.

            "Ok, Ok. Maybe you're right…." Italia said and took Johnny's arm, "C'mon hun." Italia walked away with Johnny.

            "So what's the next match, Tazz? Some jobber vs some loser?" Rosabella looked at Tazz.

            "Shannon Moore vs. John Cena." Tazz said.

            "Damn I was right!"

            "Heh.. They ain't that bad, Rosabella." Josh added.

            "Yeah, Just like you aren't a bad play by play guy … riiight." Rosabella shook her head.

            "You're so bad, Rose." Tazz said.

            "I'm as bad as you want me to be."

            "You hitting on me again?"

            Rose hit him in the shoulder, "Yup. I hit ya."

            "Ow…. Damn you hit hard." Tazz rubbed his shoulder.

            "Getting' your ass kicked by a girl, Tazz?" Josh said.

            Tazz glared at Josh, "We need Michael Cole out here, stat!"

            "Someone needs to punch that pompus idiot in the face."

            "Who, Cole? Cole's a good guy!" Tazz said.

            "Cole is good at being a pompus idiot!!!" 

            "Rosabella seems pretty smart!" Josh exclaimed.

            "Oh don't get gloat-y. Is that a word? Gloat-y?"

            "It is now." Tazz replied.

            "Call Webster's! Put it in the dictionary, pronto!" Rosabella shouted

            "Webster? Like that little kid with the adoptive parents on that TV show?" Tazz asked.

            "Webster's! Webster's! The dictionary!" Rosabella hit Tazz in the shoulder again.

            "Ow!" Tazz rubbed his shoulder again.

            "That's tough love, Tazz." Josh commented.

            "Why don't you keep your eyes on the match, nitz." Tazz looked at Josh.

            "Ohhh Billy Kidman is down with a kick to the stomach by Cena!" Josh called the match.

            "Cena looks pretty good in this match." Tazz said.

            "Cena can take his white boy ass back to Boston. Wait, he ain't even from Boston, he is from the BURBS of Boston. That piece of crap." Rosabella said.

            "Cena is qualified in Thuganomics." Josh said.

            "I have more thug in my pinky finger than Cena has in his whole body." Rosabella rolled her eyes.

            "I like thugs!" Tazz shouted.

            Rosabella looked at Tazz, "Too bad you ain't one anymore."

            "What you mean?! I'm still a thug!"

            "No, no Tazz, you've graduated from a thug. Look at this, you all wearin' these Armani suits and stuff."

            "I graduated? What am I now?"

            "You graduated from thug… to gangsta!"

            "Ohhh hear that Josh, Imma gangsta now!"

            "Yeah yeah… blah blah." Josh waved him off.

            "You mocking me!?" Tazz looked at Josh.

            "No, Tazz. Kidman is climbing the ropes, could we be seeing the Shooting Star Press in action tonight?! OHH no, Kidman just got knocked over by Cena!" Josh continued with the match.

            "Seriously, why can't Cole be on this show too? When does this end…" Tazz looked at some papers and fiddled with them.

            "What are you doing?" Rosabella asked.

            "Like I said… when does this end, I need a time… where's my papers…!" Tazz shouted and looked through his papers in front of him.

            "You are so mean to me, Tazz." Josh said.

            "It's in my contract it says 'be mean to Josh Matthews cuz he is a giant ass'." Tazz said.

            Rosabella laughed.

            "Ha… Ha… Ha." Josh rolled his eyes.

"This guy sure is a dope, eh Tazz?"

"I'm not a dope!"

"Listen to the girl, you're a dope." Tazz said.

Italia watched and listened backstage, "I REALLY don't like him. Even if he does know Joey."

"Who? Tazz? Why are you still on his case?" Johnny turned to Italia.

"Cuz!"

"Cuz why?"

"Just because. I'm never wrong about people, if I don't like them, then something is wrong. I don't want Rose around him."

"Jesus Italia, let the woman be. She can chill wit Tazz if she wants, I ain't worried. Tazz is just some rolly polly oompa loompa anyway, who's gonna be interested in that? Especially when she's got this to come back to." Chuck said, pointed at himself and smiled smugly.

"Get off your damn ego trip, Chuck." Italia said.

"Then get off Rose's case." Chuck stepped in front of her.

"You getting in my face now? You wanna make something out of it?!" Italia looked at him.

"Maybe I do, you paranoid bitch." Chuck looked at her.

"Hey Chuck, cut the shit!" Johnny stepped up and pushed him back slightly.

"Don't fucking touch me." Chuck shoved Johnny into Italia and walked away.

Italia fell to the floor with Johnny landing on top of her, "OW FUCK! That stupid Italian ape!" Italia shouted.

"He's a fucking hot head, just like Rose." Johnny said as he helped Italia up.

"I don't like him either! Fuckin' bastard." Italia said as she brushed herself off.

"Calm down, the all of you. You can't let all this shit break us apart!" Nunzio shouted.

"Oh shut up." Italia said and walked away.

"Ugh." Johnny ran after Italia.

"Look at this shit you caused Chuck, you're breaking us apart." Nunzio said.

"Oh go to hell." Chuck walked away.

Nunzio sighed and sat down, his crew was falling apart at the seems.

The next week the crew was at the arena before the tapings of Velocity and Smackdown, but none of them were really talking to each other. Nobody could find Rosabella, and Italia and Johnny were off somewhere.

"Where is Rose?" Nunzio looked at Chuck.

"I don't know, she said she needed to come early because Vince wanted to see her." Chuck said.

"Vince? Like… Vince McMahon?"

"Yeah, him."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't, I hope to find out soon though. Shit, I hope she didn't get fired or anything."

"Don't think the worst, Chuck."

Chuck sighed and walked away.

Rose came running down the hallway screaming, "Oh my God! Guess what! Guess what!" Rosabella shook Nunzio.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down… what's going on?"

"Guess what!!!"

"What, Rose? What…" Nunzio smiled slightly.

"I got a new job!"

"A new job? What do you mean by a new job?"

"I'm on color commentary for Velocity now, on a permanent basis!" Rosabella exclaimed, "Vince said I was so good last week that he wants me to be working on commentary now!"

"That's great! Are you working with Tazz AND that white kid?"

"Just Josh, but this is so great!" Rose hugged Nunzio and ran down the hall.

Italian and Johnny appeared after seeing Rosabella run down the hall.

"Why is she so happy?" Italia asked.

"She got a new job." Nunzio looked at her.

"What? New job, she get fired from here?!?!" Italia shouted.

"No, no, she got a new job here."

"Here? What? I don't understand…."

"Vince put her on color commentary for Velocity on a permanent basis."

"He WHAT?! Are you serious?! Is that low-life Tazz gonna be out there with her?"

"No, just the white kid."

"I HATE that white kid too."

Johnny didn't say anything and just put his arm around Italia. 

Nunzio shrugged, "Be happy for her, huh?"

Italia huffed and stormed away. Johnny sighed and walked after the upset Italia.

Velocity was just underway with Rosabella and Josh sitting at the announcer's booth.

"Welcome back Rose, I see that you've taken Tazz's spot on commentary this week." Josh said.

"Well Tazz got kicked off this show so they could make room for the best, which is me! By the way, my name is ROSABELLA." Rosabella shouted.

"Err, well anyway our first match is Matt Hardy vs. Rey Mysterio, this should be one hell of a match."

"It should, I love Rey's lucha libre style wrestling. I think Matt is a giant fruit loop though."

Rey and Matt got inside the ring and started to fight.

"Look at Rey! That guy has mad skills."

"Mad skills? You are startin to sound like Tazz." Josh said.

"Well we are both from Brooklyn."

"Lots of people are from Brooklyn."

"No crap, Josh." Rose gave him a funny look.

Italia sat in the locker room and listened to Rosabella and Josh bicker, "This Josh guy is getting on my nerves."

"Is there anyone that doesn't get on your nerves, Lia?" Johnny asked and sat next to her.

"You, Rose, maybe Nunzio."

"What about Chuck?"

"Chuck can go suck himself off for all I care."

"Are you still upset over that shit from yesterday."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Can't you let things go?"

"No. No I can't."

Johnny sighed and held his hands in the air, "Alright Lia, alright."

Italia huffed and crossed her arms.

Tazz was sitting in the hallway watching the show, "Heh, she's pretty good," he said to himself.

Chuck walked up behind him, "Hey man, how's it goin'?"

Tazz turned around, "Oh hey Chuck, nothing, just watchin' Velocity."

"How you like MY GIRL on commentary, Tazz?" Chuck asked and slightly glared at him.

Tazz stood up, "She's good. I like her style. Reminds me of myself a bit."

Chuck crossed his arms and slightly towered over Tazz, "Yeah? Really? You think she has potential?"

"I think she has a lot of potential." Tazz glanced back over at the screen as they showed Josh and Rosabella on camera talking about the Pay-Per-View coming up the following week.

"Just remember man, you can look but don't touch." Chuck said slightly harsh and walked away.

Tazz stood there, "Who does he think he is? My momma? All I said was that she was good at her new job." Tazz looked back over at the monitor and laughed slightly to himself, "I gotta give Joey a call….have him do me a little favor…." 

"This match is brutal!" Josh shouted as Rey Mysterio hit the West Coast Pop on Matt.

"Damn, that was wicked!" Rosabella shouted.

Matt Hardy got up and stumbled in between the ropes.

"Oh no, looks like Mysterio is about to hit that 619!" Josh shouted.

Mysterio hit the 619 and knocked Matt over and got the pin.

"Sweet, Mysterio wins." Rosabella smiled.

Mysterio and Hardy cleared the ring and the next match was about to be underway. The FBI's music hit and out came Italia and Johnny.

"What's this? Where is everyone else?" Rosabella wondered.

Italia walked over to the announcer's booth and took a seat, "Hey Rose, and…. other guy."

"Hello to you too, Italia." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Where's Nunz and Chuck?" Rosabella asked.

"In the back, this match is just for Johnny and Tajiri." Italia answered.

"Oh! Alright then." Rosabella looked at the ring to see Tajiri and Johnny go at it.

"Look at my baby go! Go Johnny!" Italia shouted.

"Tajiri is looking very nice in this match though." Josh said.

"Oh screw Tajiri, nobody cares about him, just like nobody cares about you." Italia said.

"Don't even respond Josh, you'll lose." Rosabella told him.

"I figured." Josh answered.

"Hey, don't sweat it Josh. At least you're better than that moron Michael Cole." Rosabella said.

"Heh, I'm glad someone appreciates me!" Josh exclaimed.

"I'm here for ya Joshy, no worries. We're the new A team, while Tazz and Cole just got bumped back to the B team."

"I never liked Cole anyway." Josh said.

"I don't think anyone likes him."

"YAY JOHNNY KICK HIS ASS!" Italia shouted to Johnny as he kicked Tajiri square in the head.

"Damn Lia, you gotta be so damn loud?!" Rosabella looked at her.

"Yes. Damnit."

"Well too bad, shut up."

"Oh no you didn't just tell me to shut up!"

"Uh oh.." Josh muttered.

"I sure as hell did. If you wanna scream, go do it over there and not in my damn ear!"

"Well I never!" Italia threw her headset down and walked away.

"That's her trademark, ya know?" Rosabella looked at Josh.

"What? Screaming?"

"No… walking away." Rosabella smiled.

"Ohhh, she seems pretty upset at you." Josh said.

"Well she shouldn't be screaming in my damn ear, she knows better than that."

Johnny picked up the win over Tajiri. Italia and Johnny celebrated in the ring with a passionate kiss.

"Well that's heartwarming." Josh said.

"Yeah, my heart is just burning up. Actually I think that's from the chilli I had earlier, damn heartburn..." Rosabella said.

Josh laughed. The Velocity tapings were over and Smackdown was about to begin. Tazz's music hit and Tazz and Cole walked down the ramp together. Josh and Rosabella stood up. 

"Nice job, Rose." Tazz smiled at Rosabella.

"Not bad for a newbie, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Tazz smiled at Rosabella.

Cole sat down without saying anything.

Josh looked at Rosabella.

"Well maybe I'll see ya later." Rosabella smiled at Tazz, went over to Josh and they both walked back up the ramp and into the back.

Rosabella looked around and saw Nunzio, "Where is everyone?"

"Italia seems pretty pissed at you." Nunzio said.

"Oh she'll get over it."

Just then someone tapped Rosabella on the shoulder.

"What… Holy Hell, Joey!" Rosabella shouted as she turned around.

"Hey Rose, I got a package for youse…" Joey held out a box and smiled.

"What? From who?"

"Can't tell youse." Joey smiled again.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Just open it!" Joey exclaimed.

Rosabella put the box down on a bench and pulled the tape off and opened it up, "What the…" Rosabella pulled out a teddy bear wearing a suit and saw a note inside and read it silently, "Good luck on your new job, this teddy is to remind you that there are better commentators than that idiot Josh Matthews." Rosabella couldn't help but laugh, "He's a funny guy, Joey." 

Joey smiled, "Yeah, he is."

Italia rounded the corner and stopped and saw Joey. Joey looked over at her, Italia looked away and walked over to Rosabella.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier…" Italia looked up to see if Joey was looking at her, he was, so she looked quickly back at Rosabella.

"Me too, shouldn't have yelled at you." Rosabella gripped her new teddy bear's paw.

Joey walked over to Italia, "Hey…" He said softly.

Italia turned around, "Hey…"

Johnny appeared from around the corner, "What's going on over here?"

Joey cleared his throat and looked at Italia, "Maybe I should get going…"

"Why.." Italia smiled slightly.

"I should… I got people to see, things to deliver… catch you guys later…" Joey walked away.

Italia smiled smugly and thought to herself, _"I'd sure like for you to deliver something to me…"_

Johnny looked at Italia smugly smiling, "What's wrong wit you?"

"Nothing…" Italia looked at Johnny, "So yeah…. I'm sorry Rose, I'll cut back on my screaming around you."

"Thanks." Rosabella smiled.

"So, what's up with the teddy bear?" Italia looked at her.

"It's from a friend."

"What friend?"

"A friend…. Anyway, I should find Chuck, he has a match in a few." Rosabella left quickly in search for Chuck.

"Who sent her the bear?" Italia looked around for answers.

"Joey." Nunzio said.

"Joey gave her the bear?!" Italia asked with a slight anger in her voice.

"Well Joey delivered it to her, it was from someone else, she didn't say who though. All she said to Joey was that 'he's a funny guy' whatever that meant." Nunzio said.

"Funny guy? What the hell is that?!" Italia shouted.

"Hell I don't know, go ask her and stop yellin' at me about it." Nunzio stated and walked away.

"C'mon Johnny." Italia said and dragged Johnny away with her.

Rosabella found Chuck and they made their way down to the ring. Rosabella kissed Chuck on the cheek and smiled as he entered the ring. Rosabella walked over to the announcer's table and took a seat.

"Well it's the B team!" Rosabella laughed.

"I'm an A+, this guy is an F- or maybe a G or an H." Tazz pointed to Michael Cole.

"Yeah well you're a Z!" Cole shouted trying to zing him.

"I have 2 of them in my name!" Tazz pointed out.

"Wow Tazz, you can spell. Brilliance!"

"Hey, at least I passed 5th grade English!"

"No, I passed 5th grade English, you didn't."

"Wait… Damnit." Tazz laughed.

"Will you both shut up." Cole chimed in.

"Damn Cole, don't get your panties in a bunch." Tazz said.

"I don't wear panties, I heard you wear thongs though." Cole looked at him.

"Heard from who? That info is all wrong, you've been going on the internet too much. Everyone knows I go commando!"

"Whoa! Too much info there buddy!" Rosabella said.

"Ick." Cole responded.

Chuck was wailing away on Bradshaw, but Bradshaw fought back. 

"Damn that Bradshaw! Why does he look like Test's and Billy Gunn's illegitimate kid now?!" Rosabella asked.

Tazz erupted in laughter, "A question that goes unanswered."

"I like his hair and his shave!" Cole answered.

"You would." Rosabella cracked.

"Hahah!"

"Oh Tazz, I forgot to tell ya. I saw Joey, thanks!"

"Oh yeah! No problem."

"What? What the hell was that some secret code language?" Cole asked.

"You wanna end up in cement boots, Cole?" Tazz asked.

"Huh.. No…" Cole looked at Tazz.

"Good, so shut up." Tazz smiled at Rosabella.

"Hehe…" Rosabella laughed slightly.

"You like that one? I got a bunch!" Tazz said.

"Look at that kick by Bradshaw!" Cole screamed.

"God Chuck, move your ass!" Rosabella said exasperated.

"Chuck is getting his butt whooped." Tazz pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!"

"Stop confusing me with Cole, Rose!"

"No, if I wanted to confuse you with Cole I would have called you a skinny, whiny, pompus bitch."

"Ouch!" Tazz shouted.

"Wait, you are confusing me with Tazz!" Cole shouted.

"Hey… I ain't pompus…" Tazz said.

"Your skinny?" Cole asked.

"On the inside." Tazz said.

"Huh?" Rosabella asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Figures."

"Bradshaw with the pin! 1…2..3!" Cole shouted.

"Damnit, do I have to do everything around here?" Rosabella got up and took her chair with her.

"Where's she going with the chair!?"

"I dunno Cole!"

Rosabella got in the ring and clocked Bradshaw in the head with the chair and beat on him repeatedly.

"Go get 'em Rose!" Tazz shouted.

Chuck grabbed Rosabella and pulled her back.

"I'm done… I'm ok!" Rosabella threw down the chair and left the ring. Chuck soon followed.

Rosabella walked over to her locker room and someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side, it was Italia.

"Huh? What's up, Lia?"

"You know how Joey was here earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he say anything about me before I showed up?"

"No, why?"

"N..No reason."

"There is a reason, so tell me!"

"Oh Rose, I did something so horrible and now I think I'm going to pay for it."

"What… What happened?" 

"Remember about a month back, how I had to help Joey move his stuff from his apartment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well see… I was helping him move and all, but… uh…"

"But, uh… what?!"

"Things got kinda heated and…"

"Oh my God, you guys … did it?!"

"Yeah, but see that's not the big problem…"

"What could be th--…" Rosabella stopped herself in mid sentence, gasped and covered her mouth, "You're pregnant?" She whispered.

Italia nodded slightly, "I think I might be."

"Holy shit! You think it's Joey's?!"

"I.. I don't know, keep your voice down!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Oh my God Lia."

"I'm so fucked up, Rose, help me."

Rosabella hugged her, "We'll get through this."

"God don't tell Joey or Johnny, ok?"

"I won't… I won't.."

Everyone was back at the hotel that night, Italia was down at the bar fighting with herself not to drink. Rosabella approached her.

"You aiight, Lia?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

Rosabella sat down next to her, "Maybe you should go see the doctor and see what's up."

"Johnny would find out though…"

"So you are going to wait until you're 9 months pregnant and say, 'Johnny I'm having a baby'? No. You go to the doctor tomorrow and find out for sure. We have 3 days in between shows, you have time."

"Ok, Ok." Italia sighed.

"No drinking either, until you find out for sure."

"Fine fine.. whatever." Italia brushed her off.

Rosabella sighed, got up and went over to the elevators. As Rosabella waited for the elevators, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Hey Rose!" Tazz was standing behind her.

"Hey Pete."

"Blah, only 3 people call me Pete, my ma, my dad and my wife, that's it."

"Ok… Tazz!"

"Just call me T."

"Like… Mr. T?"

"I pity the foo that calls me Mr. T."

Rosabella laughed, "I didn't know you were staying here."

"Well I am, me and Cole are sharing a room cuz they fucked up our rooms," Tazz said, "Pardon my French…"

"That motherfucking shit don't sound fucking French to me, T." Rosabella smiled.

Tazz busted in laughter, "I haven't heard that much swearing since, well yesterday when my wife called me."

Rosabella laughed slightly as the elevators opened, "Going up?"

"Yes, yes." Tazz said and stepped on the elevator along side Rose.

Italia had her chair turned around and watched them get on the elevator together, she growled, "Give me a mudslide, pronto," She said turned back around and said to the bartender.

The bartender made one right quick and handed it to her, "Here you are miss."

"Keep the alcohol coming," Italia told the bartender.

The bartender set out a couple more mudslides in front of her and walked away.

Italia lost herself in the alcohol.

"So, T, what's up with the teddy bear you sent me?" Rosabella turned to Tazz.

"Heh, I was just trying to piss off Chuck. He was threatening me and shit."

"Say what?"

"Yeah he was like I can look but not touch. Like he was my mom or something, what the fuck is wrong with him."

"Does that Italian bastard not trust me?" Rosabella said more to herself than Tazz.

"You are a very attractive girl, I see why he'd be protective, but still, he was all fuckin pissed."

Rosabella sighed, "I hate it when he does that. Italia does it too, she hates when I pay attention to anyone else but her, she hates when I hang out with Chuck, she hates when I go see other friends… blah blah blah."

"I know, that Italia hates me for some reason."

Rosabella laughed, "That's just the way she is."

"Yeah, right."

Rosabella smiled, "Don't worry about her. Chuck is gonna get his ass kicked for threatening you."

"Does he know I sent you the bear?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn, I wanted to piss him off."

Rosabella smirked, "I think we can work on that, T," the elevators door opened, "My stop, I'll catch ya later." Rosabella got off the elevator. Tazz smiled to himself and took the elevator 3 floors up to his room.

Rosabella walked into her room and saw Chuck standing there with the teddy bear Tazz had given to her in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Chuck asked and held up the bear.

"A present." Rosabella crossed her arms.

"From who?"

"Tazz."

"What?! Why the hell is he giving you teddy bears and shit?"

"Because he's a nice guy, unlike some people."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm damn sure you know what I mean."

"No, I don't, enlighten me."

"Do you threaten everyone I talk to Chuck?"

"I …what?"

"Yeah, I know you threatened T, he told me. I was just talking to him, making friends and you have to ruin it." Rosabella walked into her room and shut the door.

"Rose… I.." Chuck sighed and sat down. 

Rosabella sat in her room, her eyes filled with tears but she tried not to let them fall down her face. She felt like she was being treated like a little girl. Just then she heard something pound on the door to the hotel room.

"Oh what the fuck." Rosabella heard Chuck murmur outside the bedroom door. 

A loud crash and laughing was to be heard outside the bedroom. Rosabella opened the door and looked out, it was Italia laying face first on the floor, laughing. She was drunk.

"Goddamnit Lia!" Rosabella wiped her eyes and rushed over and helped Italia to her feet.

"What the fuck is this?" Chuck asked.

"She's drunk, you 'tard. Now help me take her to her room." Rosabella looked at Chuck.

Chuck grabbed Italia's left arm, Rosabella grabbed her right, and helped her to her feet. Chuck and Rosabella walked Italia down to her room.

"Hahahaha…. Lia go boom!" Italia slurred.

"Lia, Lia, you stupid bitch." Rosabella sighed and knocked on the door.

Johnny opened the door, "What the hell is this? She drunk?"

"I'm a bitch… haha!!" Italia laughed.

"God, she is, bring her in." Johnny sighed and opened the door all the way to let his drunk girlfriend in.

Chuck and Rosabella helped her in and set her down on the couch. Johnny crossed his arms, "Thanks for bringing her in."

"Yeah yeah." Rosabella said and left their hotel room and walked down the hallway.

"Rose, wait.. " Chuck said and went after her, "Listen I—"

"She might be pregnant."

"What? Who? Lia?"

"Yes, stupid."

"I.. what?"

"Her stupid ass gets drunk when she knows she might be pregnant. I even told her not to drink, but does anyone ever fucking listen to me? No. They don't."

"Does Johnny know?!"

"No. He doesn't. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz the baby might not be his."

"HUH?!?! What the fuck you mean it may not be his? Who's is it then?"

"Could be Joey's."

"JOEY? Joey Numbahs?"

"Yes Joey Numbahs, Joey Toretto, whatever the fuck you want to call him."

"How…but.."

Rosabella sighed and stormed away.

Yet again, it was another week at the Smackdown/Velocity tapings. It was a few hours before the shows started, Rosabella was sitting on the floor by the emergency exit door playing poker with Tazz, who was sitting across from her.

"Give me 3." Tazz glanced over at her.

Rosabella forked over 3 cards and took 2 for herself.

"Call." Tazz smiled.

"Full house!"

"Damnit! 2 pair." Tazz threw down his cards.

"How long have we been at this?" Rosabella picked up the cards and shuffled them in her hands.

"Two and a half hours."

"That long? Damn."

"Too bad we suck at playing poker, how about a scintillating game of go fish?"

"I can't, my ass fell asleep."

"Fell asleep? How does an ass fall asleep?!"

Rosabella got to her feet and stumbled forward. She tripped over Tazz and fell on top of him, "Ow, you stupid monkey, you were in my way."

"Your ass feel asleep, and then you fall on me? That's nice." Tazz looked up at her.

"Outstanding, as you would say."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Never!"

"Sure! Your ass still asleep?"

"Yes. It's numb!"

"Want me to wake it up for you?" Tazz smiled jokingly.

"Now you're hitting on me?"

"Nope! Just like you."

"Just like me? You dirty piece of crap!" Rosabella hit him in the chest and went to get up. She tripped again and fell on the floor.

"You are so clumsy!" Tazz crawled over to her and looked at her.

"I am not! My ass is just numb ok!?" Rosabella reached back and rubbed her tush. She finally got to her feet and stood up straight and looked at Tazz.

"Numbass? Like numbnuts?"

"I'll give you numbnuts if you don't shut the fuck up!" Rosabella wagged her finger at Tazz.

"How kinky!"

"That's it!" Rosabella shouted as she shoved him against the wall and pointed a finger in his face, but was at a loss for words.

"You are so angry, and you don't know why!" Tazz laughed hysterically.

Rosabella growled angrily and aggressively grabbed his happy place between his legs. Tazz's eyes went wide and looked at her in shock, "Apologize!" She shouted.

"Errr..I…I…I'm…errr." Tazz muttered.

Rosabella squeezed harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tazz squealed. 

Rosabella let go of him and smiled, "Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns."

"Shit…" Tazz doubled over in pain.

Rosabella laughed, "Now that's funny."

"You hurt, mini tazz!"

"Mini! You are correct!" Rosabella snickered and walked away.

Italia and Johnny were in the lockerroon. Italia wasn't saying much to him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." Italia said sharply.

"I'm done with playing your damn mind games, Lia. Why don't you just tell me what the fuck is wrong, so we can work on it."

"Why don't you just shut up and go away!?!?" Italia snapped.

Johnny stood up, "Fine. I'll let myself out."

"Johnny.. I—" Italia got cut off by the slamming of the door. She sighed and looked down.

Rosabella stopped as she saw Johnny storm from the room in a rage, "Oh what the fuck now," She muttered and knocked on the lockerroom door.

"GO AWAY DAMNIT!" Italia shouted.

"Hey, hey, It's me!"

Italia looked at the door, "Like I said… GO AWAY!"

Rosabella banged on the door, "Damnit Italia, why don't you just talk about this shit!"

"There is nothing to fucking talk about! Go find that idiot Tazz guy and go fuck him to make yourself useful to someone!"

Rosabella stood there in shock, "Fuck you Italia, I'll just inform Johnny that you fucked Joey behind his back and now your pregnant. Johnny will be pleased to know that his girlfriend is nothing but a whore!"

Italia opened the door and stared Rosabella dead in the eye, "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Watch me." Rosabella went to walk away.

Italia jumped on her back and tackled her to the floor, "I'll kill you!"

A fight ensued; Rosabella and Italia were punching each other in the face, pulling hair, screaming and smacking each other around. Chuck saw this happening and quickly took action, pulling Italia off Rosabella and holding her back.

"Goddamnit CUT THE SHIT!" Chuck held Italia back.

"Stupid bitch!" Rosabella got to her feet.

"I'll show you stupid bitch, BITCH!" Italia growled angrily and kicked her feet around trying to break free from Chuck's grasp.

Tazz walked down the hall to see the verbal fight between the two women, "What's going on?" He asked Rosabella.

"This stupid whore attacked me."

Tazz looked at Italia, "I thought she was your best friend?"

"She was."

"I hate you! And your little, stupid, Italian rat!" Italia pointed at Rosabella then at Tazz.

Chuck glared at Tazz.

"Fuck you both." Rosabella walked away, Tazz followed her.

"You ok Rose?"

"NO!" Rosabella sighed and collapsed on a bench, she hid her face in her hands.

Tazz sat next to her and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry about all that. I hate to be an asshole, but you know you have to go to ringside in a few minutes."

Rosabella looked up, "You're right. I gotta keep control over myself. Can't mix my personal feelings with my job. I got it, I'm fine." She got up and headed down the hall and over to the curtain by the ramp to meet up with Josh Mathews.

"What the hell is wrong with you Italia?" Chuck let go of her and looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." Italia told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor, I'm pregnant alright. What am I going to do Chuck?"

"Tell Johnny."

"I can't tell him!!"

"And why not?" Chuck asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"I… "

"You…?"

"I… just can't."

"Something wrong with the baby? I know Johnny would love to be a father."

"Not a father to someone else's kid."

"Huh?" Chuck asked.

"It may not be his, Chuck. It may be … Joey's."

"Well shit Lia, you are going to have to tell him now."

"I can't! You don't understand!" Italia started to cry and ran away.

"There she goes with her trademark again." Chuck sighed.

Josh and Rosabella went down to ringside and took their seats. Rosabella was fairly quiet during the show, she didn't go off on a tangent or say something totally outrageous like usual. Rosabella called the matches and as soon as the show was done, she got up and went backstage. Josh followed her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You were so quiet out there, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well if you're sure." Josh looked concerned and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rosabella smiled slightly and saw Tazz and Michael Cole walk by.

Tazz stopped and looked at Rosabella, "You alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm good, thanks." She said and walked away.

Tazz sighed and continued to go out to ringside with his cohort Michael Cole.

Rosabella walked around backstage alone, only to be stopped by Josh Mathews for an interview.

"What do you want Josh?"

"The FBI has been falling apart as of late, can you give us some insight on what has been happening internally in the FBI?" Josh asked, holding a microphone in her face.

"You know I luv ya Josh, but, it's none of your damn business." Rosabella walked away.

"Seems like the FBI has disbanded." Michael Cole said to Tazz.

"I don't think they have disbanded, Cole, I think they have broken up."

"Uh… that means the same thing, Tazz."

"Oh."

Italia walked around backstage looking for someone to talk to, she spotted Rosabella and quickly went over to her, "Rose! Rose… Listen I—"

"Now you want to talk to me? After you jumped on me and tried to hurt me? Yeah, fuck you. I'm tired of you trying to manipulate everyone into doing whatever the fuck you want. Playing these fucking mind games with everyone. YOU fucked up, so don't go dragging all this shit out on everyone else. You resolve your damn pregnancy problem, because I try to help and you brush me off. So resolve it your damn self!" Rosabella stated and went to walk away.

"Rose! God, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, please… please forgive me."

"I'm done forgiving." Rosabella said coldly and disappeared around the corner.

"No! Rose!" Italia cried out, but Rosabella didn't come back. Italia went into the locker room, locked herself in the bathroom and cried.

Rosabella muttered and looked down at the floor as she was walking, not noticing that Chuck was standing there. She ran right into him.

"Hey Rose, you doing ok?" Chuck put his hands on her hips.

Rosabella looked up, "What do you think Charles?"

Chuck looked at her confused, she never called him Charles.

"Get outta my way, Nunzio is about to have a match." Rosabella walked past him and ran up to Nunzio. 

"Hey Rose, hope you're doin better. You want to come out wit me to the ring?" Nunzio asked.

"Love to, Nunz." Rosabella said as the music hit and they both went down to the ring.

"It's Rosabella!" Tazz shouted.

"Yeah, and there is Nunz!" Cole commented.

Rosabella was wearing a black hooded jacket, blue Nike shirt underneath, jeans, and sneakers. Nunzio was in his usual wrestling trunks and his leather jacket. Rosabella scurried around the ring watching Nunzio take action in the ring against his opponent, A-Train. Rosabella glanced over at Tazz then scurried the other way.

"Your friend doesn't seem to want to talk to you, Tazz." Cole looked at him.

"She has to coach Nunzio you nitz!"

"Angry much?"

"I'm just mad that I have to sit next to you for 2 hours every week."

Rosabella ran around the ring again. A- Train looked over at Rosabella and got out the ring.

"Oh shit!" Rosabella shouted as A-Train went after her. Nunzio climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off just at the right time, landing on A-Train's back, tackling him to the ground. Rosabella tripped and fell on the ground. A-Train shook Nunzio off and he went flying to the ground. A-Train walked over to where Rosabella was laying and went to pick her up.

"My God! Somebody help her!" Cole shouted.

A-Train picked Rosabella up off the ground and lifted her up into the air. Rosabella screamed.

"I'll be right back." Tazz said in anger as he flung his headset off and walked over to where A-Train and Rosabella were.

Tazz low blowed A-Train, causing him to drop Rosabella. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Tazz knelt down beside her.

"You ok?" Tazz asked as he examined her body with his eyes to make sure she wasn't bleeding or had any visible broken bones.

            "Yeah…." Rosabella sat up and smiled at Tazz.

            Chuck and Johnny ran down to ringside. Johnny helped Nunzio take care of the beast they call A-Train. Chuck ran over to Rosabella and glared at Tazz.

            "Ok you can go back to your.. .table now." Chuck said sharply as he took Rosabella into his arms.

            Tazz just looked at him then turned his attention back to Rosabella, "Rose, you sure you are ok?"

            "What did I say?" Chuck looked at him again.

            "I don't give a damn about what you say." Tazz said in a very cold voice. 

            Rosabella looked at the both of them, "Yes, I'm fine…ok?" Rosabella pushed away from Chuck's grasp and looked at Tazz. She knew he could get fairly angry when he wanted, even though he was a joker most of the time.

            "You better give a damn about what I say. Or you're going to be sucking through a straw the rest of your life." Chuck snarled.

            "You are really pushing the limits of my patience, Chuck." Tazz cracked his knuckles.

            "You really think a fat midget like you scares me? Do you?" Chuck got into his face.

            "Hey, hey knock it out!" Rosabella shouted trying to push the two away from each other.

            "I guess you haven't seen me in action you son of a bitch." Tazz's eyes lit like the fires of hell. He took a step back, then lunged forward with his hands, shoving Chuck hard. 

            Chuck stumbled backwards and lunged at Tazz with all his might, trying to spear him, but to no avail. Tazz moved out of the way and grabbed Chuck from behind locking him in the patented Tazzmission.

            Rosabella shrieked, she was scared, one of the first times in her whole life she was scared. She didn't know if Tazz was fighting for her, or that his big ego just got in the way of things. All she knew that Tazz was hella pissed and that something bad was happening. 

            Chuck soon passed out because of the lack of oxygen to his brain. Tazz let him drop to the ground. His eyes were wide, still filled with rage. Johnny and Nunzio were already gone, they didn't even see what had happened to their friend Chuck. Rosabella was still a little frightened, and kneeled down next to Chuck and tapped him. 

            "Chuck… hey… wake up.." She whispered.

            The EMTs rushed over and quickly put Chuck on a stretcher and took him away. Tazz looked at Rosabella, trying to control his breathing. The blood still pumped through his veins like mad, the adrenaline gave him a rush he hasn't had in years. Sweat dripped off his brow, his eyes still focused on Rosabella. She looked back at him, she wanted to smile for some reason, but didn't really know why. She just looked at him then slowly made her way up the ramp and to the back.

            Italia banged on the door of the bathroom, realizing she locked herself in, "HEY! Open the fucking door!" She screamed.

            Johnny approached the door and opened it, "Lia? What the hell are you doing?"

            Italia jumped into his arms and hugged him, "I'm so sorry!"

            "Sorry… for what?"

            "For being so… moody."

            "It's ok sweetheart."

            "No, no it's not…"

            "It is…"

            "I… I have something to tell you."

            "Ok… so tell me."

            "You should…. sit down first." Italia motioned to the couch for him to sit.

            Johnny sat down and looked up at her, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

            "I'm pregnant."

            "Oh my God! Pregnant! I'm gonna be a fa—"

            Italia cut him off, "But…"

            "But… what, Lia?"

            Just then there was a knock on the door. Johnny went over and opened it, standing there was Joey.

"Hello Lia." Joey said as he held a box in his hand.

"Joey… hey." Italia looked up at him.

"I… well brought you a gift." Joey smiled innocently and handed over the box.

"Whats this…?" Italia asked.

"Open it."

Italia ripped open the box and saw a small white teddy bear inside, with a card attached. Italia went to read the card.

"Wait until later to read that." Joey said and smiled.

"Oh… alright.." Italia blushed.

"But uh, I have to get going. Business, ya know. Give me a call, alright?" Joey looked at Italia.

"I will.." Italia giggled and smiled at the bear.

Johnny looked at the Italia and Joey exited the room.

"Let's see the card." Johnny said.

"No! I mean, no.." Italia pulled the box away and sat down.

"Ok.. Ok geeze… what is it that you wanted to tell me other than the fact that I'm going to be a father?"

"I… i…It was nothing. I think you should go check on your friends, make sure they aren't in any trouble." Italia said and looked at the closed card that was in the box with the bear.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Johnny walked out.

Italia opened the card and read it to herself, "_Dear Lia, I know we haven't talked much in the past couple weeks, but I wanted to let you know that I really care for you. I know that you are with Johnny and everything, but I've always had my eye on you. I thought it was just a phase, but these feelings just grew stronger and stronger. I didn't know how to tell you, so I wrote you this letter and gave it to you with the bear. I hope you like the bear. Well, give me a call if you feel the same, or even if you don't… call me.       Sincerely, Joey_" Italia smiled slightly and looked up, "He's such a sweety…" She said aloud and sighed a happy sigh and leaned back against the couch.

Rosabella wondered around the halls, alone. Johnny saw Rosabella and walked over to her.

"Where's everyone?" Johnny asked.

"Chuck is at the hospital, and Nunzio, well I don't know where the hell he is."

"Chuck? In the hospital!?"

"Tazz beat him up at ringside."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Yeah, now if you would excuse me." Rosabella pushed him out the way and continued walking until she reached her locker room that she shared with Chuck. She sighed. She didn't feel like going to the hospital to see him so she layed down. Rosabella curled into the fetal position on the couch and layed there in silence. She watched the clock on the wall, the minutes slowly passed by. She thought about Tazz and what he did earlier, and how angry he looked. She couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head, his eyes were burning with rage, like something had been unleashed in him. Was there so much tension built up inside him that he just released that anger on Chuck, or was this something else? She pondered that for a moment, he was a married man, as he reminded her many times, so why would he defend her like that? Just then someone knocked on the door and a familiar voice sounded from the other side.

"Hey Rose, are you in there?" It was Tazz.

"No… I'm not."

Tazz opened the door anyway and looked at her, "Why you laying here like this?"

"Because?" She closed her eyes.

Tazz sat down by her feet, "Listen about earlier…"

"Do I want to know what caused you to unleash that anger out on Chucky?"

"It was a combination of a lot of things. I was angry because you were hurt, I was angry because Chuck wouldn't let me help you. I was just angry at the world right then."

Rosabella sat up and looked at him, "I just never seen you so angry before."

"You haven't known me for that long either. I have my angry spurts, just like everyone else. Sometimes my anger can get a little out of control though. That's what happened today. I'm sorry if I scared you. I saw the look on your face when I got done with Chuck. I'm sorry that I hurt him too."

"Hey T, it's alright. I was only scared for a second, and Chuck will be fine."

"Can I tell you something, Rose?"

"Sure." Rosabella sat indian style on the couch next to him.

"When I took out Chuck, I just felt so alive, like I've been missing something. I know that I hurt your boyfriend and everything, but I just got such a rush out of it. I'm thinking about going back to wrestling."

"No kidding, wrestling again?"

"Yeah, pretty weird isn't it?" 

"It is actually, never thought you'd step inside a wrestling ring again. After all you said about 'not feeling the butterflies anymore' a while back, now you want to go back to it."

Tazz smiled, "You're supportive?"

"Of course I am. This is what this business is about isn't it? Wrestling?"

Tazz leaned over and hugged her. She returned the hug and smiled. 

Chuck had returned from the hospital, he only needed oxygen after getting choked out. He walked over to the locker room and went in, seeing Tazz hugging his girlfriend.

"What the fuck is this?" Chuck asked.

Rosabella looked up, "Hey Chuck…"

"I'm getting REAL tired of this stupid motherfucker hanging around you! You didn't see me get my ass kicked earlier? Don't you even care!?" Chuck shouted.

"Of course I care Chuck! You passed out, it wasn't anything serious, I knew you'd be back. See you're back." Rosabella pointed to him.

Chuck walked over to Tazz and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, "Listen here you stupid piece of shit, you fucking LEAVE my girlfriend alone or I'll fucking break your neck!"

Tazz's eyes lit up like fire again, Tazz knocked him to the floor, "I haven't spent 16 years in this business to get punked out by the likes of you. I haven't been around this long to have you TELL me what to do, who I hang out with. I'm a married man, Rose is only my FRIEND. Understand? FRIEND. If you can't trust me, at least trust her. You are nothing but a stupid piece of garbage! Listen Rose…" Tazz turned to her, "I'm gonna go, I'll catch ya later." Tazz walked out the room.

Chuck looked at Rosabella and got to his feet, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't fucking hate you!  God. What the fuck is wrong with you? I get a friend and you fucking mess it up. Both you and Italia always do this, I can't have shit in my life and be happy can I? Well fuck you Chuck. I'm tired of you controlling me, so guess what? It's over." Rosabella walked out the room.

"Rose! I---" Chuck was shocked to hear those words 'it's over'. He sat down and looked at the floor, pondering what he had said to her, trying to figure out why he went off like that. He was jealous.  He was jealous that she was talking to Tazz more than to him. He was scared that she might leave him for Tazz, but she left him anyway. He didn't know what to do.

 Italia sat in the locker room, her arms wrapped around the stuffed bear Joey gave her, "Joey is so nice, so caring, Johnny… feh."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Italia opened the door, Joey was standing in front of her.

"Hey Lia, what's shakin…." Joey asked.

"I read your letter…." 

"So… what you think."

Italia went over and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I take that as a good thing….?" Joey asked.

"Joey… I want to be with you. I do… but I still have Johnny to worried about and…"

"And… what?"

"Oh… Joey… I… I'm pregnant."

Joey froze for a moment and looked at her, "Pregnant? Is it…"

"Yours?"

"Yeah…" Joey whispered.

"I… don't know."

Joey stood there with a blank expression for a couple seconds, "I could be a father?"

"Yes…"

"Could be Johnny's too, right?"

"Could be… yeah."

Joey sat down and looked at her, "You want to keep this baby?"

"I don't know either."

Joey took her hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch, "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be behind you 120%, ok?"

Italia looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Joey, I'm glad someone will be by my side."

Joey wrapped his muscular arms around Italia and hugged her tight. Italia smiled and looked at him. Joey moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Italia's body quivered in delight. She smiled brightly.

"You are so beautiful." Joey said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Italia glowed, "You are a beautiful person, and a very handsome man."

Joey blushed, "Awe thanks."

"Hehe, Joey I never seen you blush before."

"Well don't go spreading it around, aiight?"

"Ok…" Italia smiled again and kissed him. 

Rosabella walked down the hall muttering obscenities and ran into Josh, "Ouch… Sorry Josh, didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Hey, no worries. You look upset, everything alright?" Josh asked.

"Not really, Josh."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Josh asked and looked concerned.

"Relationship problems. Bah, I broke it off with Chuck."

"You did? I thought things were going pretty well."

"Chuck is just a giant asswipe. He was all up in my business, yelling at people when I talked to them. He was a control freak."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you need a hug?" Josh asked.

Rosabella laughed slightly, "Yeah, I could use a hug."

Josh gave her a hug, "Cheer up, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"What about men on the ground?"

"That too. Plenty of them around."

"Hehe, thanks Josh, you made me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad, that's why I'm here… to make people feel better."

"You sure seem to piss off T a lot."

"That's also in my job."

"Good job." Rosabella laughed and patted him on the back, "I'll catch ya later Josh."

"C'ya." Josh smiled as Rosabella continued down the hall.

It was Tuesday, Velocity had already been taped, and the Smackdown commentators were at ringside getting ready to call the first match. Chuck's music hit and out he came with Johnny, Nunzio and Italia by his side. Chuck was about to go up against Rhyno. Rhyno's music hit, and out he came, with Rosabella by his side. Chuck looked over at Rosabella, confused. Rosabella patted Rhyno on the back and wished him luck, and headed over to the announcer's table and sat with Tazz and Cole.

"Good evening gentlemen!" Rosabella said as she put on her headset.

"Hey there Rose, trouble in Paradise?" Tazz asked.

"Ha, guess you could say that." 

"Why are you coming out here with Rhyno, rather than the FBI?" Cole asked.

"Me and the FBI are no more."

"So no more mobster pow-wows?" Tazz asked.

Rosabella laughed, "I preferred the mobster hootenannys"

"What about the mobster shindigs?"

"Mobster fiestas?"

"Conflict of cultures there."

"I'll miss the mobster fiestas."

"What is that, like Eddie Guerrero throwing a party with the FBI?"

"Hola, stunade!!!" Rosabella shouted.

Tazz cracked up laughing.

"Will you both shut up." Cole chimed in.

"How about I beat you with my shoe, Cole?" Rosabella looked at Cole.

Cole kept quiet.

"So you and Chuck ain't together anymore?" Tazz asked.

"You are correct, sir."

"Well wow." Tazz said.

"Yeah I know. C'mon Rhyno!!" Rosabella shouted.

Just then Italia approached the table, "How could you betray us, Rose?! How could you? Betray us to hang out with.. with THAT?!" Italia pointed at Tazz.

"Whoa whoa, don't bring me into this…" Tazz held his hands up.

"If it wasn't for your midget ass, Rose would still be with Chuck!" Italia shouted and picked up a pitcher of water on the table and dumped it all over Tazz's head.

Tazz shot up from his seat and glared at Italia.

"T……." Rosabella said softly.

"What you gonna do, you stupid piece of garbage? Huh?!" Italia challenged him.

Tazz walked toward her. Johnny ran over and attacked Tazz from behind. Chuck, Johnny and Italia all proceeded to beat the shit out of Tazz.

"STOP!" Rosabella hopped up onto the table and jumped off, tackling all 3 of them to the ground. Rhyno ran over to help. Rhyno picked up Chuck and threw him into the crowd, grabbed Italia and pushed her to the side, took Johnny and threw him after Chuck and then helped Tazz to his feet.

"You alright man?" Rhyno asked Tazz then looked at Rosabella, "You ok too?"

"Yeah… I'm alright." Rosabella said and looked at Tazz.

Italia stumbled to her feet and jumped into the crowd to help Johnny and Chuck.

Rhyno, Tazz and Rosabella stood there looking as Italia, Johnny and Chuck got to their feet and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who does she think she is?!!?!" Italia shouted as she searched Johnny's body for injuries.

"She's a stupid bitch. I swear to God." Johnny said.

"I'm really sick of her bullshit. I want this shit stopped. Tonight." Italia looked at Johnny and Chuck.

"What do you want us to do, Italia?" Chuck asked

"We're gonna have a tag match; you and Johnny versus that midget Tazz and his other midget friend Rhyno. We're gonna see who's the toughest tonight." Italia crossed her arms.

Chuck looked over at Johnny, "You sure about that?"

"What are you afraid Chuck? You scared of a bunch of midgets?!?!?!" Italia shouted.

"No!" Chuck looked at her.

"Good, then it's on."

Back at ringside, Tazz looked over at Rosabella, "You aiight?"

"Yeah, I'm good…." Rosabella went to walk away.

"C'mon sit over here." Tazz said and took Rosabella over to the announcer's booth.

Tazz and Rosabella both sat down.

"Tazz, Rosabella major news coming from the backstage area!" Cole shouted.

"What news?" Tazz looked over at Cole.

"Apparently, Vince has just made a match between you and Rhyno, and Chuck and Johnny."

"SAY WHAT?!" Rosabella shouted.

"Well damn. It's time to break out the old wrestling boots." Tazz said and looked at Rosabella and got up. Tazz headed to the backstage area. Rosabella shifted her seat and sat right next to Cole.

"I can't believe this, Cole!"

"You better believe it Rose. Tazz is about to settle a score with the FBI." Cole stated.

Ten minutes later, the FBI's music hit. Here came Johnny, Chuck and Italia. Johnny and Chuck entered the ring and stood waiting on their opponents. An old, but familiar theme hit on the tron, Tazz walked out onto the ramp along side Rhyno. Tazz was in his old school wrestling gear, ready to annihilate the FBI. Tazz and Rhyno ambushed the ring and took it to the FBI right away. Italia stood and shouted at Johnny.

"Kick their ass, Johnny!!" Italia waved her arms around.

"You still pulling for Tazz and Rhyno in this match?" Cole turned to Rosabella.

"You're damn right I am."

"How could you do this to us!?" Italia shouted over at Rosabella.

"Oh shut up!"

Italia ran over to the announcer's table and jumped on Rosabella and wailed on her. Cole got up and moved out the way.

"GET OFF ME!" Rosabella shouted and shoved Italia off, "Aren't you even worried about your child!?"

"Child!?" Cole exclaimed.

Johnny jumped out the ring to help Italia. Tazz and Rhyno took it to Chuck while Johnny was distracted.

"Lia! Lia! Stop!" Johnny pulled Italia away from Rosabella.

"Child?!" Cole asked again.

"Shut up!" Italia slugged Cole in the face. Cole fell to the ground.

Rosabella got to her feet and helped Cole up.

Italia got dragged away by Johnny. Chuck was left to fight Tazz and Rhyno alone.

"C'mon Tazz! Beat his ungrateful ass up!" Rosabella shouted.

Tazz looked over at Rosabella and did what she said, he took apart Chuck piece by piece. Chuck laid in the middle of the ring in a pool of his blood. Rhyno got the pin.

Rosabella ran into the ring and raised both their hands in victory. Tazz put an arm around her and laughed. Rhyno smiled and exited the ring.

"That kicked so much ass!" Rosabella shouted.

"Sure as hell did." Tazz said and walked backstage with Rosabella.

It was back at the hotel, emotions were still running high. Italia was busy screaming at Johnny in the hotel room.

"You're pregnant and you go off and attack her, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Johnny screamed back at her.

"I was trying to help you Johnny! Don't you see that?! Don't you see anything?!"

"I see that you're fucking nuts!!"

"Go to hell Johnny! I never want to see you again!!"

"WHAT?! Now look at you, you're talking out of your ass!"

Italia stood up, "I'm tired of you telling me what the fuck to do. I'm not a fucking child you know, I'm a grown fucking woman. You know what else Johnny, this baby I'm carrying…. might not even be yours anyway.  That's right, I slept with your friend Joey…. and ya know, he's a thousand times better than you are!!!! So why don't you get the fuck out of here, and leave me the fuck alone… for good."

Johnny stood there in utter shock, he didn't know how to react.

"GET OUT!" Italia grabbed a lamp and threw it at him.

Johnny jumped out the way, "You are nuts." He picked up his things and left.

Italia collapsed on the ground and cried.

Rosabella bumped into Johnny while she was going to her room.

"You drove Italia insane, she just broke up with me and was throwing shit at me." Johnny looked at her.

"I really don't care. Move." Rosabella pushed him out the way and continued walking. Rosabella's phone rang, she stopped and answered it, "Yeah?"

Johnny looked over at her.

"Heh, yeah… Sure.. .what room? I'll be right over." Rosabella hung up the phone, turned around and walked back the way she came. Johnny decided to follow her.

Rosabella approached a room and knocked on the door. Johnny watched from around the corner. The door opened, and there was Tazz.

"Hey Rose, c'mon in." He smiled and pulled the door all the way open for her. She walked in, he shut the door.

"Interesting…." Johnny pondered and wondered off to find Chuck.

Rosabella sat down in a chair in the room, she looked over at Tazz, "So where's the beer you promised me?"

Tazz snickered and sat on the arm of the chair, "It's over there." He pointed.

"Well go get me one!" Rosabella smiled.

"What, am I your slave now?"

"Damn right you are." Rosabella snickered.

"Oh, I see how it is." Tazz got up and bent over and got a beer from the cooler on the floor. Rosabella couldn't help but admire the view.

Tazz stood up and looked over at her, "Why you lookin' at me like that?" He walked over and handed her the beer.

"No reason, T"

"Right. Right…."

"Hehe."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"Ok…." Tazz sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up.

Italia wiped her eyes and called Joey.

Joey picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's me… Lia."

"Lia, hey… What's wrong? You sound like you're crying.."

"I am…"

"Why?!"

"I just broke it off with Johnny…" Italia choked out.

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to come over?"

"Yes…"

"Where are you?"

"That hotel by the bridge, the Westin I think…. room 743."

"I'll be right over, Lia…"

"Thank you Joey." Italia hung up and sat there with her head in her hands.

"So you're married?" Rosabella looked over at Tazz and took a sip of the beer.

"Yeah… I am." Tazz looked at her.

"That's cool, you guys doin well?"

"Alright, I'm always on the road and stuff… but it works I guess."

"Well as long as you're happy…"

"Happy… right… happy.." Tazz sighed and drank his beer.

Rosabella looked over at him, "You ok?"

"Sure. So… Rose, you and Chuck are no more right?"

"Yup. Son of a bitch doesn't trust me, then he can kiss my big pink ass."

"Heh, you got such a foul mouth on you. I like it."

"As does everyone." Rosabella smiled and looked over at him.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Tazz asked.

"I dunno, have sex?" Rosabella laughed.

"Errr……have… sex? What? Huh…errr..!?"

Rosabella laughed hysterically, "I'm just kidding, man. Don't get your panties all in a tizzy."

"I don't wear panties…"

Rosabella looked at him, "I bet you do."

"Say what? I'm a thug from Brooklyn, I don't do none of that crossdressin' shit."

"I bet you walk around in some lacy panties and a leather skirt when nobody is looking!"

"I do not! You lie!"

"I can tell… you look like the kinky type. Or … a real sick and twisted piece of shit."

"Lies!"

"Don't go all in denial on me, just tell me!" Rosabella chuckled.

"I don't do none of that! No panties! No Skirts! No… bras!" Tazz shouted.

"Ohh you like bras don't you?!"

"Only on women!"

"Hehehehe…. you crack me up."

"I'm amusing to you?"

"Why yes you are, T."

"Well fuck you!!!" Tazz shouted.

"Fuck me? No fucking here!"

"I bet you want some of this…!" Tazz pointed at himself.

"Oh yeah, I want you… with your lacy panties!!!" Rosabella laughed.

"I bet you'd love to see me in some black lacy panties."

"You wanna put some on?"

"No."

"I'll give you mine." Rosabella laughed.

"You're wearing black lacy panties?"

"No, actually I'm not wearing any panties." Rosabella smirked.

Tazz sat there and kind of stared at her for a moment.

"Classic reaction from a guy!" Rosabella laughed hysterically again.

"Errr…." Tazz scratched his head in puzzlement.

Italia sat in the hotel room and waited for Joey. Soon there was a knock at the door. Italia got up and opened it. There he was.

"Hey Joey…" Italia said and let him in the room.

"Hey Lia…. how are you doin..?" Joey asked and walked in.

"Been better… a lot better." Italia sat down on the couch. Joey sat down next to her.

"Tell me about it." Joey said and started to rub her shoulders.

"Well… I'm pregnant for one, I've lost my best friend….my boyfriend… ," Italia sighed, "I've lost a lot within the last couple weeks."

"Being pregnant can be a beautiful thing you know. Creating a whole life is something pretty damn cool if you ask me. I know that losing Rose was tough, but I'm sure that she'll come around soon enough. And as for Johnny, forget him…"

"How can I forget Johnny, I loved him."

"You loved him. Loved." Joey continued to rub her shoulders.

"But…"

"But nothing, there are plenty of other men that would die to be with you.."

"Like who?"

"Like me.." Joey stopped.

"You…?" Italia turned around.

"Yes, me. Lia, I love you…" Joey looked down.

Italia looked at him. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up so that he'd look at her, "You know what Joey…"

"What?" Joey whispered.

"I love you too." Italia said softly, moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. Italia felt like a ton of weight was just lifted off her shoulders.

Joey kissed back and slowly pushed her down onto the couch. Italia smiled.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, Lia…" Joey whispered.

"I want to do everything with you, Joey…" Italia whispered back and kissed him again.

There Joey and Italia were, slowly undressing each other on the couch. Joey positioned himself over Italia's body. Italia looked up at him  signaling to him that is was alright to continue. Joey lowered himself into her and made sweet love to her all night long.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Rosabella shouted at Tazz.

"Looking at you like what?" Tazz asked.

"Like that!"

"What am I supposed to do after you say you aren't wearing anything underneath your pants!?"

"Oh, so you are allowed to act like a pig?"

"I'm not a pig! You shouldn't have said that…!"

Rosabella erupted in laugher.

"What the fuck is so funny, Rose?"

"You, you are fucking hilarious."

"You are so bizarre…" Tazz looked at her.

"I know, get used to it."

"Feh."

"Don't fucking feh me either!" 

"FEH FEHHH!!!" Tazz stuck his tongue out.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it." Rosabella said.

"Well I'm planning on using it."

"On what?"

"On you." Tazz said.

Before Rosabella could respond Tazz had already pulled her over to him and began to kiss her. Rosabella looked at him in shock, but didn't push away. Tazz continued the kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth. Rosabella closed her eyes and continued the kiss. Rosabella suddenly pushed away.

"I'm sorry…" Tazz whispered and looked down.

"No no, don't be sorry… I'm sorry." Rosabella stood up.

"Where are you going…"

"I should go back to my room… thanks for the… beer…" Rosabella walked out the door and went back to her room.

"Damnit, what the fuck am I doing? Why did I kiss her? I'm married… I'm.. married…" Tazz repeated to himself.

Rosabella walked into her room and collapsed on the couch, "I'm such a slut… I let him take advantage of me when I was vulnerable…Why did I let that happen!? Why?!…."

Next week at Smackdown things were very quiet in the locker room. Nobody was talking to each other, the halls were filled with the eerie silence that plagues haunted houses and basements. Italia was smiling in her locker room area, she put on her shoes and sighed happily. She couldn't take her mind off of Joey. She knew he cared about her a great deal, and that he'd do anything for her. For the first time in a while she was happy, and she was actually looking forward to having a child now and raising it with Joey.

Rosabella, on the other hand, was roaming the halls by herself, something she liked to do before every show to clear her head. She thought about that kiss her and Tazz shared, she didn't how to put all that together in her mind. Why would he kiss her like that? Was he lonely, or just taking advantage of her in her time of despair? It was so hard to decipher what it was. She didn't want to confront him, but she didn't want to leave the question of why he did it unanswered either.

Joey was at the arena, but didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to get confronted by Johnny, Chuck or Nunzio. He was afraid of what he might do if an argument broke out. Joey was a violent guy, anything small he turned into something huge. He once went to jail for battering a person for their lighter because he needed a light for his cigarette. Italia was attracted to him because of this, not because of his anger, but the power he had over people. Italia craved a power hungry man, because she too was infatuated with power. Joey really liked Italia, it wasn't a front he was putting on just to get her into bed. Joey's ego usually got in the way of his relationships, but now he found a girl that liked him, ego and all.

Tazz was sitting in his quarters, looking over the matches for the night. Tazz was too busy thinking about his life to really pay attention to the matches. Tazz thought about his wife at home. He thought about how supportive she was at the beginning of his career, and how she was always angry with him now. Tazz loved her for what it seemed was a lifetime. They've known each other since high school, they shared their first kiss together, and shared their first intimate moment together. Now the love and passion seemed to fade for them. His wife was always upset he was on the road. He was frustrated that his wife couldn't give him the love and attention he wanted. Tazz found himself thinking about Rosabella. She reminded him of his wife, back when Tazz and her were in high school. Rosabella seemed to bring out what Tazz has been missing for years; his happiness. 

The arena sat in the eerie silence until the show actually started. Tazz and Michael Cole went down to ringside and took their positions at the commentary booth. Josh Mathews approached Italia in the back at the start of the show.

"Italia, what has happened to the Full Blooded Italians?" Josh asked.

"FBI no longer stands for Full Blooded Italians, it stands for Full Blooded Idiots." Italia said with a snarl.

"Why is this? What exactly has happened over the past couple of weeks to cause the break up of this group?"

"Why are you so concerned Josh? It's over, we're over, we have gone our separate ways. Don't you ever bring the name Full Blooded Italians again, or I'll personally rip your vocal chords out. Trust me Josh, I'll be doing a favor to society." Italia glared at him and walked away.

"Italia has some anger management issues to work out." Michael Cole looked at his cohort Tazz.

"Some? Try a whole damn truck load." Tazz shook his head.

Rosebella was walking down the hallway and felt a tap on her shoulder, then next thing she knew she was on the floor and bleeding from the nose.

"What the ---" Rosabella uttered before she was knocked unconscious by a kick to the head.

"Teach you to mess with my husband." The stern voice said. It was Tazz's wife.

Rosabella laid on the floor, her body limp, her nose bleeding. Tazz's wife quickly left the scene.

Italia was walking the halls and stumbled upon the wilted body of Rosabella, without thinking she kneeled down next to her, "Rose? Rose?! Oh my God…" Italia stood up and ran to seek medical attention for Rosabella.

Before Italia could return with EMTs, Shane McMahon stumbled upon her body. 

"What the hell!?" Shane shrieked. Shane bent over and picked up Rosabella off the floor and whisked her away. Shane walked into the room where the medical staff was, and Italia was in there too explaining where Rosabella was left. Italia turned around shocked to see Shane carrying Rosabella in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Italia shouted.

"I'm helping her, get out the way." Shane said and laid Rosabella down on the stretcher bed.

Italia jumped out the way, appalled at how Shane talked to her.

"Why are you so rude?"

"I said get out the way, I wasn't being rude." Shane said with a huff, and looked over at Rosabella who was getting attention by the EMTs.

"Rose? Rose?" Italia looked over.

"Get out the way." One of the EMTs said to her.

Italia crossed her arms; feeling unwanted. Italia left the room with a sigh. Joey was waiting for Italia out in the parking lot to take her out to dinner. Italia walked out of the arena looking very out of it. 

"Lia, you alright?" Joey asked as he approached her.

"Rose got knocked in the head or something, I wanted to help but they kicked me out…" Italia trailed off and looked at Joey.

"I'm sorry…" Joey pulled her into a hug and walked her to the car.

Rosabella was still lying there unconscious. Shane sat and looked at her and touched her face.

"What are you doing Mr. McMahon?" One of the EMTs said to Shane. Shane pulled his hand away from her face.

"Nothing.." Shane said at almost a whisper.

"Ok, Mr. McMahon…" The EMT said as he continued to bandage Rosabella up, "She should be out of it within the hour, just let her rest here." The EMT walked out of the room.

Shane sat there and studied Rosabella and whispered to her, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Rose." He touched the soft skin of her face again.

"Rose, I've had my eye on you for awhile. I know you probably can't hear me when I tell you this, but it's true. I saw you with Chuck, then I saw you with T, and… I was just too worried to say anything to you. But Rose, I'm not married, I will devout all my time to you. I'll give you all the attention you deserve and want. You won't be my second best, you will be my one and only…" Shane said to her.

Rosabella's eyes fluttered, they soon opened and she saw Shane standing above her, "Where am I?" She asked.

"Here at the arena… you got hit in the head pretty hard, do you remember what happened?" Shane asked and held her hand.

"All I remember was being attacked, and some woman standing above me telling me not to mess…." Rosabella paused and sat up, "…with her husband."

"Huh?" Shane asked.

"Fuck. It was probably T's wife. Goddamnit, how would she find out?" Rosabella said.

"Find out about what, if you don't mind me asking…"

"He kissed me the other night in his hotel room, I freaked and left. I'm no whore, I'm no homewrecker!"

Shane looked at her, "That's good that you left. You think he told her what happened? Guilty conscience?"

"He probably did, and his wife came to beat the shit out of me. That miserable peace of shit, I can't believe he took advantage of me like that!"

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention, you're a great person. He probably fell for you, like someone easily could." Shane said.

"Huh? Easily could?"

"Yeah…."

"What are you getting at McMahon?" Rosabella rubbed her head slightly.

"I fell for you…"

"Whaaaa?!"

"I'm sorry, this probably isn't the right time to tell you something like that." Shane went to leave.

"No! Don't go…" Rosabella hopped off the bed.

Shane turned around.

"You aren't… married… are you?"

"No."

Rosabella smiled at him, "How about we… have dinner sometime?"

Shane's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I'd love to!"

"How about in an hour?"

"Sure… where?"

"That cute little Italian place I saw right down the street. How about it?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you outside in an hour."

"Ok Shane, hope you don't mind a girl with a big bandage around her head."

"I don't mind at all." Shane beamed, and walked out the room.

Rosabella smiled to herself and sat back down on the bed, feeling a little light-headed.

Tazz had rushed down the hall right after he heard what happened to Rosabella. He ran into the room Rosabella was in, "Oh my God, are you ok? What happened?!"

"Go ask your wife."

"What…"

"She did this to me, you stupid son of a bitch. You told her what you did, didn't you? She got all upset, and kicked me in the fucking head."

"I—Rose… I'm…"

"You're sorry? Fuck you. Anyway, I have to get going, I have dinner plans."

"Dinner plans? By yourself?"

"No. I'm going with someone."

"Who?"

"Is it any of your Goddamn business?"

"Yes."

"If you must know, it's Shane McMahon."

"Oh… WHAT?!"

"Get the fuck out my way, adulterer." Rosabella said, pushed Tazz out of the way, and walked out of the room.

Tazz was in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened, and what his wife did to her. He was stupid to have told his wife, and tried to apologize. He knew she wasn't going to listen, but he told her anyway. Now the one thing in his life that meant anything to him left, left to have dinner with Shane McMahon.

Joey and Italia were at the little Italian place that Shane and Rosabella were headed to. Joey and Italia sat at the table, smiling at each other. Italia felt so comfortable in his presence, she was submerged in happiness when she was around him. Italia sat there, picking at her food. She was too busy admiring Joey to even eat. 

"You alright now, Lia?" Joey asked the smitten Italia.

"I'm always alright when I'm around you, Joey." Italia smiled.

Joey grinned, "I'm glad."

Shane and Rosabella entered the restaurant and the host seated them.

"This is a real nice place." Shane said and looked around.

Rosabella smiled, "Yeah, it is." Rosabella glanced at the menu on the table and read through it, "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know. That chicken parmesan sounds good." Shane looked at the menu and looked up at Rosabella.

"That does sound good, I'll get that."

"Me too."

The waiter came over and got their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So tell me about yourself, Rose." Shane said.

"I'm just a girl, ya know? I don't have any hobbies or do anything special in my spare time. I like the color blue, my birthday is March 7th, and I love the rain."

Shane looked at her, "What, did you write all this down before you came?"

"No, I just don't like answering a bunch of questions like I'm being interrogated down at the police station." Rosabella smiled.

Shane laughed, "You're very humorous too, you failed the mention that."

"Oh yeah! I'm funny, I think…"

Shane laughed again. Rosabella smiled and blushed slightly.

"Are you blushing?" Shane asked.

"No…So…. where's the food?"

The waiter appeared and put down their plates of food, and left again.

Italia looked around the restaurant and spotted Rosabella with Shane.

"What the hell is that?" Italia asked.

"What is what?" Joey asked and turned around and saw them.

"Shane and Rose? Having dinner? That just ain't right."

"Why ain't it right?" Joey asked.

"He's Shane McMahon, and she's well… just Rose."

"High class and low class?" Joey looked at Italia.

"Being blunt, yes." Italia glanced over at Joey.

"Hmmm…" Joey looked over at Rosabella and Shane.

"Well Shane, tell me about yourself." Rosabella looked at Shane.

"I don't have any hobbies either, I like the color green, my birthday is January 15th, I'm a Capricorn…. yeah…" Shane smiled.

Rosabella giggled and ate some of her food.

"You're a real sweet girl." Shane said.

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Why would I make something like that up? If I didn't like you I'd say you were a mean and rotten bitch…"

Rosabella busted out laughing, so did Shane.

"You crack me up Shane, at least you're honest." Rosabella smiled.

"Heh."

"So Shane…. How about we go back to my hotel room tonight, get to know each other better?"

Shane looked over at her, "Huh? Really…?"

"Yeah sure, you seem like a cool guy. We could watch some TV and have some coffee, talk.. ya know."

"Oh! Yeah, that sounds like fun." Shane said smiling.

"Mmmmhmmm… fun indeed…" Rosabella smirked slightly.

Italia watched them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Will you quit looking over there, leave them alone." Joey said.

"Oh will you hush, I'm just looking over there."

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

Joey did it again.

"What I say?"

"Hehehe.." Joey cackled.

Italia smiled slightly and looked back over as Shane and Rosabella were getting up from their table.

"Where do you think they are going?" Italia asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Joey asked and looked at her.

"I don't know…." Italia watched them leave.

"Lets just finish our dinner, ok Lia?" Joey asked.

"Alright, Joey." Italia continued with her dinner.

It was around midnight when Rosabella let Shane into her hotel room. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Have a seat, Shane." She said and turned on the TV.

Shane sat next to her, "Nice hotel room…"

"Yeah, I guess. You get what you pay for, I didn't pay a lot." 

"Hmmm…" Shane smiled at her.

Rosabella stretched, her body contorting in an awkward way.

"Ow… doesn't that hurt?" Shane asked.

"Nope, I feel better when I do that."

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"Nothing…" Shane said sheepishly.

Rosabella smiled slightly, "Yeah…. nothing.." Rosabella caught herself looking down at his pants, "Far from nothing…" She said softly to herself and snickered.

"What you say?" Shane asked looking over at her.

"Nothing…"

Shane looked at her, he noticed she kept glancing downward and smiled slightly, "Nothing? You said something."

"You're hearing things." Rosabella said and looked back over at the TV.

Shane looked at her.

"Stop looking at me…" Rosabella whined.

"Why? I like looking at you."

"How come?"

"I think you're very attractive, is that so wrong?"

"Could be, depends…."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if I say it's ok to say that." Rosabella said, slightly confusing herself.

"So what do you say?"

"Hmmm…" Rosabella thought for a minute, "Ok, it's alright."

"Haha! I win!" Shane exclaimed.

"Blah blah…" Rosabella stretched again, contorting her body in the same way as before.

Shane watched her. He shifted around in his seat, trying to make his erection less noticeable.

"Don't try to hide it Shane, it's going to be pretty difficult to do." Rosabella said.

"Hide what….?" Shane said blushing.

"You know, that big thing in your pants."

Shane stopped and looked at her, then looked down at his pants and turned an even brighter shade of red.

Rosabella snickered, "Shane…. it's alright… I don't mind…"

"I … uh…" Shane looked around.

Rosabella touched his face and kissed him, "I don't mind…"

Shane looked at her in shock, he didn't expect that at all. He felt an urge come over him, he grabbed her and kissed her. Rosabella continued the kiss. Shane pushed her down onto the couch and straddled her body and continued to kiss her. Rosabella giggled under him.

"Ohhh, you like that?" Shane asked and kissed her again. 

Rosabella giggled, "You're so cute… you have such soft lips.."

"Mmmm" Shane slowly started to kiss her neck.

"Oh…" Rosabella moaned quietly.

Shane's urges became stronger. He lightly dragged his teeth across her neck, biting her softly.

"Oh… bite me…. bite me…" Rosabella whispered in his ear.

He did as he was told and bit her. He bit her hard enough to leave marks on her neck. He pinned her wrists down to the couch and looked at her.

Rosabella squirmed under his body. Shane grinded his erect manhood against her, Rosabella moaned softly and looked at him. He continued.

"Do you like that?" He whispered and started going a little harder.

"Yes…." Rosabella said as she trusted her body up at him. Shane continued to grind against her. Rosabella couldn't take the torture so she pushed him off her.

"What…" Shane asked and he looked at her.

Rosabella made him sit up, she got up onto her knees on the side of him while he was sitting. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You want to… do something for me…."

Shane looked over at her, "What do you want me to do…" he said softly.

"I want you… to pull out that big cock of yours… and play with it…" Rosabella whispered to him and nibbled on his earlobe slightly.

Shane looked at her and slowly unzipped his pants, "Yes mistress…" 

"Mmm, I like how you talk…" Rosabella smiled and watched him.

Shane reached inside his boxers and pulled out his manhood and started stroking it for her.

"Mmm yeah… Does it feel good, Shane?" She whispered.

"Y..Yes…. real.. good…" Shane uttered as he threw his head back and began to moan softly.

"That's it…. mmmmm…." Rosabella put her hand over his and began to help him.

"Yes Rose… Yes…. " Shane whispered.

"Mmmmm Shane…. all nice and hard for me…." She whispered to him as she continued.

"Oh…Oh… I'm cumming Rose… I'm cumming…" Shane moaned.

"Cum for me baby…. cum for me…" Rosabella made his hand go faster.

Shane soon exploded over both their hands. He looked at Rosabella then looked down at their hands.

Rosabella smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Shane returned the kiss.

"Time to wash up…" Rosabella smiled and went into the bathroom to wash her hands.

Shane sat there and looked at his hand, "Damn…." He got up to and joined Rosabella in the bathroom and washed his hands. 

Rosabella looked at him and smiled, "Have fun tonight, Shane?"

"Oh Yeah… I did…." Shane said as he dried his hands. He went over to her and pushed her up against the bathroom door, "But… the fun isn't over yet…"

Rosabella looked at him, "It isn't….?"

"It's just getting started…" Shane said as he pushed up her skirt up over her hips, "I love black panties…" Shane whispered to her, "But I also like… no panties at all…" he pushed her panties down around her ankles.

Rosabella looked at him, and didn't say a word. She felt him insert 2 fingers inside of her and start moving them in and out of her. She squirmed and began to moan.

"Mmm nice and wet…." Shane whispered as he inserted a 3rd finger inside of her.

"Ohhh…Ohhh…. Yes…." Rosabella moaned as she wiggled her hips, "Make me cum… please… make me cum hard…"

"Ohhh I'll make you cum real hard baby…." Shane took out his fingers and pushed her hard against the door and took off his pants. He put himself inside of her and started thrusting like a mad man.

Rosabella wrapped her legs around him and moaned loudly, "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me bitch!"

He pounded her against the door, "MMm  Yes… Yes baby…ohhh yes…that wet pussy feels so good…" Shane grunted.

Rosabella bit his neck and whispered to him, "I'm gonna cum…."

"Cum bitch…. Cum hard…." Shane whispered and slammed her against the door.

Rosabella screamed in pleasure and released her womanly juices all over Shane's manhood.

"Ohhh Yesss…." Shane muttered as he thrusted one more time and then erupted inside her.

Rosabella kissed him and then looked at him, "Damn Shane….. You're realllll good…"

"You're real good too baby…. mmmm REAL good…" Shane touched her face then pulled his pants back up.

Rosabella smiled as she pulled her panties back up, and pushed her skirt back down, "Maybe we can do it again sometime…."

"I'd like that…" Shane smiled.

The very next week, Italia was waiting for Joey at her hotel. Joey drove by in his brand new Escalade and pulled up. Italia looked up and got inside.

"Nice ride, Joey…"

"Oh yeah!" Joey said and smiled.

"Off to the arena I guess." Italia sighed.

"Why you sighing?"

"Cuz I gotta see all the fucking losers this week."

Joey laughed slightly, "Not all of them are losers…"

"I beg to differ." Italia said and looked out the window.

Joey drove her down to the arena and pulled into the parking garage, "You want me to go in with you, wait out here, or come back later to get you?"

"Come in with me… please? I can't stand being in there with all of them."

"Alright baby." Joey said as he stepped out his Caddilac SUV, he walked over the other side of the vehicle and helped Italia out.

"Thanks." Italia smiled and walked into the arena with him.

Rosabella was in her locker room when she heard a knock on the door, she turned around, "Come in."

Shane walked in, shut the door and smiled at her, "Hey…"

Rosabella stood up straight and looked at him, "Hey…"

"So, what's…. up…" Shane asked and walked over to her.

"Oh… nothing much, just getting ready…"

"Why don't you take the night off tonight?"

Rosabella looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm, what's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Alright, Shane…." Rosabella smiled, "Well…. I'm going to change into my regular clothes again…"

Shane just stood there.

Rosabella cleared her throat.

"Do you want me to leave…" Shane asked.

"Do you want to stay and watch me change?"

Shane smiled slightly.

Rosabella giggled and took off her shirt and put it in her bag. Shane sat down in a chair and watched her. She slowly removed her pants and stepped out of them and put them in her bag also.

"Mmm…" Shane said softly to himself, thinking she didn't hear him, but she did.

Rosabella smiled to herself and slipped off her sports bra, with her back to him. She bent over to pick up her other bra when she felt something behind her slowly grabbing her hips. Rosabella turned her head to see Shane there. Shane grinded himself against her ass, she felt his manhood poking her slightly. Rosabella bit her bottom lip, knowing she liked it.

"Mmm.." Shane said softly to her.

"Mmm…" Rosabella replied back.

Rosabella heard Shane unzipping his fly, she bit her bottom lip again. She felt her panties being pushed to the floor by Shane's hands and felt a sudden rush of pain shoot through her.

"Shit…" Rosabella muttered as she felt Shane ease his way into her backside.

"Don't worry… it'll only hurt for a few…" Shane said as he started to thrust in her.

Rosabella put her hands on the couch to steady her up, she felt herself tense up.

"Relax…..mmmm…" Shane said and held her by the hips as he continued.

Rosabella finally started to relax and get into it.

"There you go… relax…." Shane whispered and started to go faster.

She couldn't help but pleasure herself with one of her hands while he was going at her from the other end.

Shane moans turned into grunts that turned into small, short screams, "Yes… Yes… Yes…" He panted.

Italia was walking down the hallway with Joey when she heard those noises coming from a room, "What the hell is that noise?" She asked Joey.

"What noise?" Joey asked.

"Listen…." Italia walked over to the room and pressed her ear against the door.

Joey walked over and listened too, "That sounds like…"

"Some people having sex…" Italia finished him off, "Wanna see who it is?"

Joey snickered, "That would be kind of rude."

"Oh c'mon, live a little." Italia said as she turned the doorknob.

Joey pushed open the door slightly and looked in.

"Oh my God!" Italia shouted.

Shane heard her shout, he pulled out and turned around, "What the FUCK?!" He zipped up his pants.

Rosabella yelped and scurried to find something to cover her up.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Italia shouted.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Shane screeched.

Rosabella hid under a pile of her clothes.

Joey watched Italia and Shane yell.

"You sick motherfucker!!!!!!" Italia shook her fist at him, "I should fucking kill you!"

"Get the hell out of here!!" Shane yelled.

"Lia… Lia… c'mon!…" Joey pulled on Italia's arm.

"Fuck NO! This is some fucking twisted shit!!!" Italia yelled.

"Goddamnit, Italia…. Just get the fuck out!!" Rosabella said from under her pile of clothes.

Italia was appalled at what she just saw, and how Rosabella was defending Shane.

"Fucking twisted shit! FUCKING TWISTED!!" Italia shouted and stormed out the room.

Joey shut the door behind her and followed her down the hall, "Jesus Christ, Italia…"

"That was fucking TWISTED, why the fuck… what the fuck… " Italia was at a loss of words at this point.

"Hey, hey calm down…." Joey took her hand and pulled her close.

"That was just… UGH…" Italia sighed.

"I know… I know… just calm down, don't worry about her. Let her live her life the way she wants too.."

"Like THAT? …… With THAT?!" Italia shouted, "That was some twisted shit, and Shane is a fucking retarded asshole! I'm so fucking confused…. Why would Rose let herself be subjected to shit like that?!"

"Maybe she likes it, Lia…" Joey said.

"ARGH!" Italia shouted and walked away.

"You ok?" Shane asked and pulled a pair of pants off Rosabella's head.

"She just busts in here like that… what the fuck? What does she care?!"

"Fuck knows, I'm so sorry…" Shane kneeled down and looked at her.

"It's ok…" She looked at Shane and smiled slightly.

Shane smiled and kissed her.

Rosabella returned the kiss and looked at him, "I need to finish…." Rosabella pushed the clothes off her and spread her legs, "Now finish me off."

Shane walked on his knees over to her and stuck his head inbetween her legs and started to lick her.

"C'mon…. work that tongue for me…." She threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair.

Shane flicked his tongue against her clit and licked her slowly.

"Damnit, Shane….. come on!" Rosabella rocked her body up and down at him.

Shane started going faster and faster, until she hit her breaking point and released herself to him. Shane took it all in and sat up and licked his lips.

"Mmm…." Rosabella smiled at him.

"mmmHmmm…" Shane smiled.

Italia kept marching down the hall, until she was cut off by Johnny.

"Get OUT of my way." Italia shouted.

Johnny stepped out of the way, "Damn bitch." He muttered.

Italia continued to stomp away, Joey followed behind her.

Tazz was standing in the hallway and almost got ran over by Italia, "Watch where you are going!!"

Italia spun around and looked at him, "Listen, stupid… I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"You're stompin' around like you're fuckin' Godzilla!" Tazz shouted.

"Well I'm pissed!" Italia looked at him.

"Why the fuck are you pissed now?" Tazz rolled his eyes.

"You wanna know why? I just walked in on Rosabella and Shane fucking, and it wasn't normal fucking ok!?" Italia shouted.

"Shane… McMahon?!!?!" Tazz exclaimed.

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU THINK?!" Italia screamed.

Tazz's face turned a dark shade of red, and he marched down the hallway.

Joey grabbed Italia's arm and spinned her around, "Will you calm down…. And stop stomping around please.."

Italia sighed and threw her hands up, "I quit! I quit this!"

"Quit what?" Joey asked.

"I quit trying to help people."

Joey sighed and rubbed her shoulders, "It's just me and you against the world baby."

"I think I'll like that better." Italia looked at him and threw her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you for putting up with me."

Joey smiled, "Hey, this is what you do when you love someone…"

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, Lia." Joey hugged her and held her close.

Just then Joey went flying in the other direction, Italia screamed. It was Johnny. He stood over Joey and kicked him a couple times.

"What is wrong with you!?" Italia shouted.

"I hope you both rot in hell." Johnny huffed and stormed away.

Italia knelt down next to Joey. She cried softly and hugged him.

The full clothed Shane and Rosabella walked out of the locker room together. Rosabella was beaming from ear to ear, she leaned over and kissed Shane on the cheek. Shane blushed slightly and smiled.

"Don't blush…" Rosabella smiled and pinched his cheek. Rosabella turned around, hearing someone shouting down the hall.

"AAHHHHH!!!" A blur rushed past Rosabella, and Shane was lying on the floor. Tazz had speared Shane to the ground. Shane started to punch Tazz.

"You stupid twisted son of a bitch!" Tazz shouted. He began to choke Shane and slam his head against the floor.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Rosabella screeched in horror.

"How could you let this weasel touch you?!" Tazz hopped to his feet and backed Rosabella into the wall.

Rosabella shoved Tazz, "You stay the fuck away from me!"

"Goddamnit Rose! What are you doing?! Shane McMahon!?" Tazz shouted and motioned to the bleeding Shane on the floor.

Shane rolled to his side and groaned, he spit up some blood.

"You fucking hurt him!" Rosabella cried. She pulled back her fist and let it fly right into Tazz's face. She followed down, as he fell to the ground and continued to lay her fist into his face.

"Jesus Christ!" A voice said and tried to pry Rosabella off Tazz.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Rosabella kicked and screamed as she was plucked off Tazz's bloody and bruised body.

A bunch of EMTs rushed over and put Shane on a stretcher and took him away. Another batch of EMT's took Tazz away.

"What has gotten into you!?" The voice said as the person spun her around. It was Nunzio.

"Nothing!"

"You have lost your Goddamn mind, Rose." Nunzio said.

"Nunz, just stay the fuck out of my personal business, ok?"

"I'm concerned about you. Ever since you broke it off with Chuck, you've been acting crazy."

"Maybe it was time I acted crazy. Acted how I wanted to act, and not be bothered with yours and everyone elses stupid shit! It's my time to do what the fuck I want to do, I'm tired of being the doormat! I'm tired! I'm gonna do whatever I want, fuck whoever I want, talk to whoever I want, take WHATEVER I WANT. It's my world now, and you just live in it." Rosabella scowled.

"You better think about the consequences of your actions."

"I've thought about them Nunz, and I like them. Pain, agony, sadness…. The list goes on and on. I don't care. I like watching people suffer. It's sick, it's sadistic, but guess what… I like it. Now deal with it." Rosabella smiled smugly at him and walked away.

Italia followed Joey as another set of EMTs whisked him away to a small room. Italia saw Shane and Tazz laying on separate stretchers, both bleeding from the face. She sighed and looked at Joey.

"I'm ok, Lia… I'm ok." Joey said through gritted teeth as the EMTs cleaned up a big gash on his forehead.

"What happened to them…" Italia looked over at an EMT and motioned to Shane and Tazz.

"Well, Shane got attacked by Tazz apparently, then some girl.. took out Tazz."

"Who was the girl?"

"Um… I forgot her name…"

"Rosabella?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." The EMT went back to work on Shane and Tazz.

Joey sat up and looked over at them, then looked at Italia, "Look like they both got it pretty bad."

"Who gives a fuck about them. I'm worried about you, are you ok?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill that no good piece of shit Johnny!!!!"

"Don't worry, Lia… I'll take care of that…" Joey smiled slightly.

Italia leaned down and kissed him.

Rosabella walked in the room to see Italia, she sighed slightly and walked over to Shane and Tazz. Italia looked up at Rosabella, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Lia." Joey hopped off the table and took Italia by the hand.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Italia said loud enough for Rosabella could hear.

Rosabella turned around and looked at her slightly. Italia glared and walked out the room with Joey.

Rosabella sighed and looked at Shane, "Is he ok?" She looked at an EMT.

"Yeah, he might have a mild concussion, but it's nothing serious." He said.

"What about him?" Rosabella motioned to Tazz.

"He might have a broken nose, and a mild concussion." He looked at her.

Rosabella smiled, "Broken nose huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I hit pretty hard I guess…" Rosabella whispered to herself and snickered. Just then, Shane opened his eyes.

"Ow.. Hey…." Shane said softly and looked up at Rosabella.

"Hey… are you alright?" Rosabella said as she rubbed his hand.

"I guess so.." Shane turned his head slightly and saw Tazz lying there, "That no good piece of shit!" Shane tried to get up and fight him.

"Shane! Shane! Stop it!" Rosabella tried to keep him down.

Shane got up and went to jump on Tazz when the EMTs and Rosabella held him back.

"Mr. McMahon! Calm down! Calm down!" An EMT shouted.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking rip his heart out!" Shane shook his fists.

"Shane…. calm down…..sit down! You're hurt, don't hurt yourself even more!" Rosabella shoved him down back on the stretcher.

Shane fell backwards onto the stretcher and looked up at her, "I'm sorry…" He said, not knowing Rosabella could just knock him down like that.

She leaned over and hugged him, "Don't strain yourself like that…"

"I'm sorry, Rose… I'm sorry…" Shane reached up and hugged her back.

"So Joey, what are you going to do to Johnny…?" Italia asked Joey as they walked down the hallway.

"Something…" Joey smiled, "Nobody messes with me or my girlfriend…. especially my pregnant girlfriend."

"How bad are you going to hurt him?"

Joey shrugged, "However bad you want me to hurt him."

"Would you kill him for me?" Italia whispered.

Joey looked over at her, "Are you being serious?"

"_Dead_ serious."

Joey looked down and looked over at her, "When do you want me to do it?"

"Tonight, after the show." Italia grabbed his hand.

Joey looked at her, "If you're sure…"

"Are you being a coward Joey? Are you too afraid to do this for me?" Italia looked at him.

"I'm not being a coward. I just want to make sure this is what you want me to do."

"Yes, I want you to do it." Italia leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, "Remember…. tonight."

"I have to go back to the hotel to get some things so Johnny can be… taken care of."

"Then go, hurry up… the show ends in about an hour." Italia looked at him.

Joey nodded, kissed her goodbye, and left.

An hour later, Rosabella and Shane were walking around together. Shane was still fuzzy on what happened earlier, but was walking and talking fine.

"Why do you even want to be in this business, Rose?" Shane asked.

"I don't even know anymore, I guess it's my dream…." Rosabella replied.

"But why? Even I don't want to be here…"

"Then why not quit?"

"I can't, I'm blood… I'll own this company as soon as my dad croaks." Shane looked at her.

"You want to own it?"

"Yeah, I do I guess. But I don't want to be here, I'd rather be in an office. Something toned down for a change."

"Don't you have an office job?"

"Yeah, but not full time. I don't even have a secretary."

"You should."

"You offering to be my secretary?"

"Depends, would you need me?"

"I could use a good secretary…" Shane smiled at her, "But you wouldn't be able to do shows anymore."

"Sounds great then. I can't deal with all this drama anymore." Rosabella sighed.

"I hear ya." Shane said as a loud bang rang through the halls.

"What the fuck?!" Rosabella spun around.

Shane and Rosabella went running down the hall to see what that loud noise was.

Joey stood over Johnny with a gun in his hand. Joey shot him. Joey looked around and ran from the scene, hoping nobody saw him. Johnny lay lifeless in the parking lot, his body cold and pale. Vince McMahon ran out the building to see one of his employees lying there bleeding and dead.

"Jesus Christ!!!" Vince shouted and looked around.

Shane and Rosabella made their way to the parking lot to see Johnny laying there.

"What the hell happened?!" Shane ran over to his father.

"He's dead…. shot I guess…" Vince looked at Shane, "You know who did this?"

"No!" Shane exclaimed and looked at him.

Rosabella stood there silent.

"What do we do now?! We got a company to run, and he's headlining next week's Smackdown!"

"Is that all you can think about dad?! You have a dead man here and you're worrying about Smackdown!?" Shane shouted.

"It's all damn business. Maybe we can work this into a storyline somehow… Yeah Yeah I see it now…. We could have his opponent blamed for his death, like he shot him… yeah…" Vince trailed off.

Shane looked at his father grotesquely appalled at the words coming out of his mouth, "I've heard some pretty SHITTY things come out of your mouth before dad, but this… This tops the Goddamn cake! What the HELL dad! He's DEAD, this is NOT a storyline you can just toss to the gutter if you don't like it. This is fucking REAL, this is not a game!!!"

"Will you calm down!" Vince looked at Shane.

"I will not calm down! He's dead! Call the hospital, call the morgue, call fucking someone!!" Shane shouted.

Rosabella turned around to hear sirens. The police were pulling into the parking garage, "Police…" She said softly.

Vince and Shane turned around to see 5 police cruisers. Four officers than ran up to the body of one Johnny Stamboli, "Back away! Back away!" One of the officers shouted.

Vince, Shane and Rosabella backed away from the body and looked at the officers.

"What did you see? Did you see the murder take place? See any suspicious people around here? Any cars leaving here in a hurry…" An officer ran off some questions and looked at Vince.

"I just heard a shot, and then I came out here and saw him laying here." Vince looked at the officer.

The officer wrote down some notes and looked at Rosabella and Shane, "Did you see or hear anything, or have any information at all regarding this?"

"We just heard a loud bang, and ran out here to see what it was… and saw Vince out here with Johnny…" Rosabella said and looked at the officer.

The officer took their names and taped off the scene.

"C'mon Rose, let's get out of here." Shane put an arm around her. He glared at his father and led her away.

"Did you do it?" Italia turned and looked at Joey as Joey drove his car out of the arena.

"Sure did." Joey said to Italia as he heard loud sirens, he sped up a bit.

"You sure he was dead?" Italia asked.

"Dead as a nail in a coffin." Joey said as he got on the highway.

"Where are we going?" Italia looked at him.

"To a different hotel. Ours is too close to the crime scene." Joey said as he drove.

"Alright baby, anything you say." Italia smiled brightly and sat back in her seat.

Joey smiled smugly and drove to the hotel.

Rosabella sat alone in her hotel room. Shane had gone back to his room. He didn't want anyone else knowing that they were seeing each other. It was frowned upon to date an employee. The only exception was if you were dating before entering the company. Rosabella didn't want to lose her job, or Shane to get into any kind of trouble. Rosabella leaned back and sighed, she thought about Johnny and went through all the reasons why someone would kill him. She sat up suddenly with a shocked look on her face.

"Italia." She murmured. She got up off the couch and dialed Italia's cell phone, "Pick up…"

"Yeah? This better be important." Italia answered the phone while she lay on top of Joey.

"You did it, didn't you?"

Italia sat up, "Rose?"

"Yeah it's me. You did it didn't you? You killed Johnny." Rosabella said.

Italia sat on Joey's stomach and looked down at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You know Goddamn well what I'm talking about, Lia!!!"

"Johnny is dead?"

"Will you STOP playing games! You did it! Admit it!"

"I didn't do shit Rose, you're always accusing me of shit that I didn't do. You probably killed the poor bastard for all I know."

Rosabella got frustrated and slammed the phone down.

Italia smiled, hung up the phone and rubbed Joey's chest.

"Problems?" Joey asked as he looked up at her.

"Nah." Italia smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

Italia and Joey slipped under the covers for a long night of heated passion.

The next morning, Rosabella found herself wide-awake with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She had drunk half the bottle and was pretty drunk. She fell off the couch onto the floor. She laughed, "Whoops!" Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Rose? You still in there?" It was Shane's voice on the other end of the door.

"DFSbkj…" An incoherent Rosabella said from the floor.

Shane looked around, slightly panicked, "Rose? Open the door…"

"DSFnj…..1…2….3! ding ding! It's over! It's over!" Rosabella blurted out.

Shane banged on the door, "Rose?! Are you ok!?"

Rosabella dragged herself over to the door and turned the knob. The door opened, Rosabella fell back to the floor.

"Rose!!!" Shane looked down at Rosabella sprawled out the floor.

"Datttssss meeeee!!! hahahhaha..dksjfnvsdf…." Rosabella slurred her words.

"Are you drunk?" Shane looked down and helped her to her feet.

"Drunky! hahahaha!" Rosabella swerved around.

Shane kept her steady, "Why you drinkin…." Shane looked at the half empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"Lia did it… I know she diiid…whoa…" Rosabella slipped out of Shane's grasp and fell back to the floor.

"Did… what?" Shane helped her up and held her up.

"Killly Johnnyyyyy….!!!" Rosabella laughed.

"Jesus…. You sure? Wait never mind…. you're drunk!" Shane led her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"She killlyyyy Johnnyyyy!" Rosabella slurred.

"Shh… shhh…" Shane sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her. He shook his head.

After about an hour, Rosabella fell asleep. 

Shane looked at her, "Italia killed Johnny?" He asked himself.

Almost a week went by, Rosabella was in her locker room down at the arena. She slipped into her wrestling gear and walked out to the ring for her match.

"Here comes Rosabella!" Michael Cole shouted.

Rosabella hopped in the ring and grabbed a microphone and looked right at Tazz.

"She's looking right at you, Tazz."

"I can see that, Cole." Tazz looked at him then focused his attention on Rosabella.

"This is for that idiot, sitting next to the other idiot. Not to get these men confused, but the person whom I'm talking to is Tazz."

Tazz looked up then looked at Cole.

"Only you know what I'm talking about, that's out here anyway. You EVER come near him again…. Or me, I'll do even more damage than I did last week." 

"Is that who broke your nose, Tazz?" Cole asked.

Tazz was irate, but didn't show it.

"And I'd like to announce, that this will be my final match here, I wish you all farewell!" Rosabella smiled and threw the microphone down.

Torrie Wilson appeared from the back and took on Rosabella in a match. As soon as the match began, it ended, with Rosabella picking up the win. Rosabella glared at Tazz and walked to the back.

Tazz was confused and pissed, but had to continue like nothing happened and looked at the camera that was right in front of him. Michael Cole looked at Tazz slightly then looked at the camera too.

"Last week we lost a dear friend and employee." Michael Cole said to the camera.

"Johnny Stamboli passed away last week in a horrible accident. He was just in the wrong place and the wrong time." Tazz continued.

"We shall remember him tonight. Johnny, this is for you." Cole looked at the camera. They cut away to a montage of Johnny and his works.

Cole looked over at Tazz and took off his headset for a moment, "You ok?"

Tazz looked at Cole and nodded slightly. Cole put his headset back on as the arena gave an applause for the fallen Johnny Stamboli.

Italia looked at the monitor, "This is stupid, why are they giving him a tribute? He wasn't even that good of a wrestler."

Joey pulled Italia into his arms, "Just let it go baby, let it go…" He leaned over and kissed her.

Italia smiled, "You're right. He's dead now… thanks to you baby…" She kissed him.

Joey pushed her down on the couch and got on top of her. He took off his shirt and began to kiss her neck. She squirmed under him.

"Joeyyyy… not here…" Italia whispered.

"Why not…." Joey whispered and felt up her shirt.

"Cuzzz…. what if someone comes in?"

"Then let them watch…" Joey continued.

"Joeyyyy I'm serious…" Italia sat up and handed him his shirt.

Joey sighed, "Alright… alright." He smiled slightly and pulled his shirt back over his head.

Italia looked over at the monitor to see a replay of what Rosabella said earlier, "Her final match? What the hell?"

Joey looked over, "What?"

"She says that was her final match. Where the hell is she going?!" Italia looked at Joey.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated her?"

Italia sighed, "You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. Why do you continue to be worried about her, when you hate her?"

"Cuz she's my best friend!"

Joey looked like his head was about to spin, "How can she be your best friend if you hate her, and she hates you?!"

"I don't know!" Italia shouted and rubbed her temples.

"You guys either make up, or forget about it."

"We'll make up later, she says I killed Johnny."

"What?!" Joey looked at her.

"What… She called last night saying that I did it…That I killed Johnny."

"Jesus, she's on to us Lia! What do we do now?!" Joey looked around in a slight panic.

"She's not on to us. She's on to me. Now I didn't kill Johnny, now did I? No. So when I told her I didn't kill him, it was all the truth." Italia smiled.

Joey looked at her for a moment and smiled slightly, "You're a genius."

"I know." Italia smiled.

It was the next day and Rosabella was looking up at the WWE headquarters building, "Why did I take this job, I don't know one thing about being a secretary…" She sighed and entered the building. She walked up to the receptionist, "Hi.. .I'm…"

"Rosabella Lucciano. Yes, I know… Mr. McMahon is expecting you upstairs. Fifth floor, all the way to the end of the hallway." The receptionist said looking at her.

"Thanks…" Rosabella went into the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the giant, wooden double doors. "Jesus…" She whispered and knocked on the left door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Rosabella opened the door and saw Shane sitting at a big oak desk, typing away on the computer. She walked over to the desk.

"You're late, Ms. Lucciano." Shane looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going…." She said quietly.

"Very well. I have some stuff for you to do today," Shane motioned to a pile of papers on his desk, "All this needs to be done by 3. Bring it to me when you are done."

"Oh…Ok…" Rosabella looked at him and picked up the pile of papers.

"Well? Time is a wasting…" Shane looked at her.

Rosabella scurried out the room and shut the door behind her and sat down at the desk in front of his office, "What the fuck is all this shit…" She picked up a paper and read through it. She sighed and began typing.

Italia and Joey sat in Joey's apartment in Queens, New York. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Joey answered.

"Is this Joey Toretto?" A voice asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"New York City Police Department. We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding the murder of Johnny Stamboli."

"What about it? It's sad that he's dead."

Italia sat up and looked at him.

"Were you near the crime at the time of the shooting? Did you hear or see anyone at the scene?"

"I wasn't near the crime sir. I was way on the other side of town." Joey said convincingly. 

"Hear anything about it? Word of mouth on who did it?" 

"No, officer."

"Hmmm, alright. Don't leave down." The cop hung up.

"What was that?" Italia asked and sat in his lap.

"Just the cops…. askin me about Johnny. Told me not to leave town."

"Don't worry Joey, they won't find out what happened. You got rid of the gun right?"

"Yup."

"There there's nothing to worry about!" Italia smiled and kissed him.

Three o'clock rolled around and Rosabella knocked on the big double doors with a pile of papers in her hand.

"Come in." Shane said as he spun around in his chair to look at her as she entered.

Rosabella walked in and put the papers on the desk, "Here you are..Sh…. Mr. McMahon.." She sighed, "Do you need anything else done before I leave for the day?"

"Nah.." Shane looked up at her.

Rosabella turned to leave.

"Wait…." Shane stood up.

"What?" Rosabella turned around.

Shane smiled smugly, "Close the door, I need to talk to you…"

Rosabella closed the door and walked over to the desk, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being such a prick all day. The business part of me got the best of me today I guess." Shane said.

"Yeah yeah, it's alright. I gotta go." Rosabella looked at him.

"No…. stay…"

"Stay? What do you mean stay… you said that all the work was done for today, right?" Rosabella looked at him.

Shane walked around his desk and stood in front of her, "Well maybe… not all of the work…" He put his hands on her hips.

Rosabella looked at his hips and looked at him, "What you tryin to do Mr. McMahon?"

"Don't call me that… call me Shane…" Shane leaned down and kissed her.

Rosabella smiled, "Don't try to seduce me in your office."

"Why not… you like it." Shane smiled and slid his hands up the sides of her thighs and up her skirt.

Rosabella hit his hands, "Not here." She turned around and went to the door.

"Alright… How about dinner?" Shane looked at her.

Rosabella turned around again, "I'll think about it. Call me if you want to be a gentleman and not a horny bastard." She walked out the door and went home for the night.

Shane sat down at his desk, "Maybe I was a bit into rushing things… What I wouldn't do to just make love to her." He sighed and spun around in his chair. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Shane said.

Vince McMahon walked through the double doors and looked at his son, "The NYPD called, and wanted to talk to us."

"Yeah? For what.." Shane sat up in his chair.

"The murder of Stamboli." Vince looked at him.

"Why? We answered all their questions didn't we?"

"But they want to ask us more questions and see the surveillance tape."

"We have a surveillance tape….." Shane looked up as just remember what a drunk Rosabella told him the other night, "Did you watch it? Did you see who was on there?"

"I watched it, I saw someone… but couldn't make out the face."

"Was it a female…" Shane stood up.

"No…. I don't think so, why?" Vince asked.

"No reason." Shane walked around his desk and over to his father, "Listen, I got to get going. When are you going to talk to the police?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Where? Here?"

"Yeah. You'll be here right?"

"Of course." Shane replied.

"Great. They're coming at 8:30, so be here at 8." Vince looked at his son.

"I'm always here at 8." Shane smiled.

"Don't go out partying or anything tonight Shane. I don't want you coming in all hung over and shit." Vince glared at him slightly.

"Alright _dad_, sheesh. I'll see you in the morning." Shane picked up his jacket and left. 

The next morning, Rosabella was sitting at her desk typing away. She was working on a ratings report for Shane. Rosabella spotted Shane walking down the hall and she looked up as he approached her.

"Vince is waiting in the office for you… with some police officers…" Rosabella looked at him slightly concerned.

"Oh, it's just about Stamboli's murder… They have a surveillance tape or something." Shane looked at her, "Don't worry, just keep working. I'm sure they won't take too long." Shane disappeared into his office.

"Good morning Mr. McMahon." A police officer said, "I'm Sergeant Canterelli, and this is Detective Williams," he motioned to the man standing next to him, "….With the New York City police department, if you don't mind we'd like to talk to you and your father regarding the death of Johnny Stamboli."

Shane nodded and sat down next to his father.

"Now we found the parking lot surveillance tape at Madison Square Garden after the murder. We have the tape here, and we'd like to show it to you to see if you know this person who obviously shot Mr. Stamboli." Canterelli turned around and pressed play on the VCR.

Vince and Shane looked at the monitor.

"Do you know that man?" Canterelli stopped the tape and pointed to a man approaching Johnny with a gun.

Vince looked at Shane, then at the sergeant and the detective, "I've never seen that man before in my life."

Shane looked and sat back, "I never seen him either."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Detective Williams asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vince said and looked at the screen again.

"Yeah I'm--- Wait!…." Shane stood up quickly.

"What? Do you know him?" Sergeant Canterelli asked.

"No, but I think I know who might." Shane walked over to his door and opened it. He peeked his head out and looked over at Rosabella, "Rose? Could you come in here for a second?"

Rosabella stood up and looked at him, "Um… sure." She walked over and into the office with Shane.

"This is Rosabella Lucciano, she might know the man in the video." Shane motioned to Rosabella.

"Huh?" Rosabella looked over at the detective.

"I'm Detective Williams, and me and Sergeant Canterelli would like to know if you know this man in this video tape." The detective pointed to the man approaching Johnny.

Rosabella squinted and looked at the screen. She gasped and jumped back.

"Do you know who that is?" The sergeant asked.

"Joey…" Rosabella whispered.

"Who?" Vince looked at her.

"Joey! That's fucking Joey!"

"Joey who?" The detective got out a pen and a little notepad.

"Joey Numbahs…. shit… what is his last name…" Rosabella pondered.

"Joey Numbahs…. Joey Toretto?" The Sergeant asked.

"Yes! That's it. Joey Toretto!" Rosabella looked at them.

"Are you sure that's who it is?" Asked the detective.

"100% sure." Rosabella crossed her arms.

The sergeant smiled and stood up, "Thank you Miss Lucciano for your extraordinary help." He shook her hand.

She nodded, "No problem."

Sergeant Canterelli and Detective Williams left the office with their tape.

"Who the HELL is Joey Toretto?! And why is he shooting my employees!?" Vince shouted.

"Joey had a beef with Johnny. Johnny used to go out with Italia, Joey picked her up, Johnny was being a prick, Joey killed him. Bottom line. Now if you would excuse me, I have some work to do." Rosabella quickly exited the office.

Shane looked at Vince.

"Do you know this Joey?" Vince asked.

"No pops, I don't." Shane replied.

Vince glared slightly at his son. He got up and left the office. Shane sighed and walked behind his desk and sat down. He now wondered if getting involved with Rosabella was a good thing to do.

Joey and Italia were sitting in Joey's apartment, sharing a passionate moment when a knock was heard at the door. Italia sat up.

 "Who the fuck is it?" Italia got up and slipped on her shirt.

"NYPD! OPEN UP!" A voice shouted on the other end.

Joey looked up at Italia, a look of fear shot across his face, "Why are they here…" Joey whispered.

"I don't fucking know!" Italia looked scared, she approached the door and looked through the peephole. She saw 5 armed police officers outside the door. She opened the door slowly.

The police officers barged in the room and grabbed Joey and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing to him?!" Italia shrieked.

"Joey Toretto, you're under arrest for the murder of Johnny Stamboli." The officer wrenched Joey's arms behind his back, and locked the handcuffs around his wrists, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot find an attorney one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Joey sighed, "Yes officer."

The police dragged Joey out of the apartment. Italia followed them, fearing that she would never be able to hold him in her arms again. She stood on the curb and watched as Joey was pushed into a patrol car and taken away. She put her hands over her face and cried.

"Who knew….." She whispered to herself, "Who knew that he did it…"

Rosabella was at home now. It was around 7:30pm, she laid down on her bed with a lit marijuana joint in her hand. She took a puff and stared at the ceiling, "People dying, the boss's son wants to fuck me… or be with me… or some bullshit… what the fuck is happening to me…"

The phone rang suddenly, Rosabella looked over at it and sighed, "Yeah?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Rose? … You sound sick…" It was Shane.

Rosabella coughed slightly from the smoke, "No.. no I'm good…. What's goin' on?"

"I… I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight…" Shane said.

"Like what?" Rosabella coughed again.

"I'm having this party at my house tonight, I want you to come."

"What kind of party? Formal? Casual?"

"Casual… Can you make it?"

"What time?"

"9:30."

"Alright Shane, I'll be there…. see ya." She hung up the phone and sighed, "I should have said no…" She mumbled.

Italia was down at the police station, she paced back and forth by a desk where an officer was sitting.

"You Italia?" The officer said.

"Yeah that's me….. " Italia walked over to him.

"Joey is gonna be here for a while, court date is tomorrow to sent his bond…. if he gets one."

"Let him out GODDAMNIT I'll pay! I'll pay anything…." Italia shouted as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tom… let him out." A man standing behind Italia said.

Italia turned around and looked at the man. A tall, large man stood there, he had dark Italian skin and a deep voice. Italia blinked.

"Tom…. Let Joey out." The man said again.

The officer shot up out of his seat and disappeared down the hallway.

"Jimmy…." Italia said softly to the man.

"Lia…" He smiled.

"But…. No… it can't be you…you died in that shoot out with the other family…." Italia said in shock.

"I'm back… and here to help." He said.

The man was James "Jimmy" Gambino, a notorious organized crime boss. He knew Italia from way back, through Joey. He supposedly had died in a shootout with the leader of the Moltisanti crime family. Well, he obviously wasn't dead now.

"But how…" Italia held her hand up and touched his face to see if he was really standing there.

"The cops said I had to leave… so I wouldn't get jailtime… But since everything calmed down, I'm taking back what's mine."

"Oh Jimmy…" She whispered.

"Heard you had Johnny killed." Jimmy looked down at her and said softly.

"Jimmy I…. I can't explain that… I…"

Jimmy held up a hand, "No explaining. You are just lucky Johnny wasn't a made guy yet. Or you'd be in some deep, deep shit."

"Jimmy…." Italia wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Just then the police officer brought Joey out.

"Joey!!!" Italia ran over to him and hugged him.

"This never happened." Tom, the police officer said and disappeared again.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before anyone sees what happened…" Joey said then saw Jimmy, "What the fuck!?"

"Shhh. It's ok. I'll give you guys a ride back home." Jimmy said as he led them out to his black limo.

Rosabella got dressed in some tight flared jeans, and a white low cut tank. She threw on her leather jacket and looked in the mirror, "Not that bad." She walked out and went to Shane's place for the party. 

She arrived and walked up to the door and knocked, she noticed all the cars around his lawn and the loud music coming from the house. She didn't know if anyone would even hear her outside. Just then the door shot open and Shane was standing there.

"Hey Rose! I'm glad you came! Come in…" Shane smiled brightly and let her in.

Rosabella walked in and looked around at all the people, "Damn… I didn't know so many people were gonna be here…"

"Yeah… Ain't it something?" Shane smiled, "Go get yourself a drink and mingle, I'll see you in a bit…"

"Where you going?" Rosabella spun around to see Shane already walked away. She sighed, "Who are these losers…" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" It was Tazz.

She looked at him, "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah… whatever… " She went to walk away.

Tazz pulled on her arm, "Rose, I have something to tell you…"

Rosabella turned around, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Joey got arrested…" Tazz looked at her.

Rosabella smiled, "So soon…. I was sure they would run first."

"Whoa whoa… How do you know?" Tazz looked at her.

"I told the cops. That's how I know."

Tazz blinked, "You're kidding! I thought they were your friends."

"People who fuck with my life get fucked up right back. And whoops… someone ends up in jail." Rosabella smiled.

"That's so evil…"

"I know, ain't it?" She smiled and went to walk away again.

"Wait…" Tazz grabbed her arm again.

"What now?"

"I—" Tazz paused as someone spun him around.

"Did you know that Jimmy is back?" It was Nunzio. "Joey is out of jail… and Jimmy is back."

"What the fuck you mean Jimmy is back!?" Rosabella walked over to Nunzio, "I thought he was dead."

"He was… I dunno, looks like he busted out of jail … cuz of Jimmy." Nunzio looked at Rosabella then at Tazz.

"Jimmy… Jimmy… That cat with the nice hair?" Tazz looked at Nunzio.

"Gambino! The boss of the family… of my family anyway. I know you worked with Moltisanti on the DL, T… But you're a good guy to me, so I'm givin you a heads up on the situation." Nunzio said.

"Holy shit… You mean the guy Tony Moltisanti shot and.. killed?! I thought we got rid of that turd…" Tazz said and looked at Nunzio.

"Don't you talk about Jimmy like that. He was a great man…. he IS a great man."

"That guy just busted out Joey… Joey who killed your friend Johnny… who is IN YOUR FAMILY, ass." Tazz said.

"My head is hurtin tryin to figure out who's family is in who's… and who killed what… and if that's wrong or not. The focus right now is that Jimmy is back, and he's probably looking for his spot back here." Rosabella said to them.

"I know Rose, I just wanted to relay the message to T, and to you. I didn't even know you were coming…" Nunzio looked at her.

"Yeah well, Shane personally invited me." Rosabella looked at Nunzio.

"Personally?… You and Shane tight or something now?" Nunzio asked.

"Yeah… we're close…"

"Since when…" Nunzio looked at her.

"What's it to you, Nunz?"

"Just… curious is all." Nunzio replied.

"Well ok. Thanks Nunz for telling me what's goin on. Maybe I'll catch you fools later." Rosabella disappeared into the sea of people.

"Why don't you just ask her out, Nunz?" T looked at him.

"Why don't you?" Nunzio replied.

"I did. Remember my wife… fighting her?"

"You're a real ass. She really did like you."

"Who? Rose?"

"Yes Rose, you stunade!" Nunzio rubbed his head.

"Well she hates me now.. Why don't you ask her out?" T looked at him.

Nunzio sighed, "I ain't that kind of a guy who goes around breakin' tomatas hearts, like you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" T gave him a dirty look.

"You know what I mean." Nunzio returned the look and walked into the crowd.

Jimmy and his limo pulled up and Joey's apartment.

"I can't believe you're back…" Joey looked in disbelief at Jimmy.

"Yeah, I'm back. I know who ratted you out too." Jimmy looked at him.

"Who?" Italia chimed in.

"Your good friend, Rosabella." Jimmy said coldly.

"That bitch! I knew it!" Italia shouted.

"Don't worry, things will be set straight." Jimmy smiled as the driver opened the door for Joey and Sara.

"They better." Joey huffed and got out the car.

"Damn right they better." Italia added and walked up to the apartment with Joey.

Jimmy smiled and drove away in his limo.

Rosabella walked around the party looking for Shane, to no avail. "Just another guy.." She whispered to herself and walked out onto the patio. She sat in a plastic chair at a little table. She looked up at the sky. "Such a beautiful night…." She pulled out a joint and lit it up. She puffed on it a few times and sat back and relaxed.

Just then the glass sliding door from the house to the patio opened. Tazz walked onto the patio and looked at Rosabella, "I didn't know you were out here.." He said softly.

Rosabella quickly waved away some of the smoke from her joint and put it out.

"I know what you were doin, don't be cute." Tazz said and sat across from her.

"Who's being cute?" She glanced over at him.

Tazz smiled, "Why you out here smoking?"

"Is it a crime to smoke now?"

"Actually it is."

"Oh don't be all NYPD on me." Rosabella rolled her eyes and lit her joint back up.

"So… are you an Shane an… item now?" Tazz asked.

"What do you care?" She looked back over at him and blew some smoke in his face.

"I'm just trying to make conversation!" Tazz waved away the smoke.

"Don't get all bitchy at me!" Rosabella pointed to him, "Where's your wife? Shouldn't you be fucking her or telling her to kick my ass again?"

"Don't you even start with that shit Rosabella. That happened a while ago, and besides me and her are in the process of a divorce now anyway."

"Yeah, right." Rosabella took a puff and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Tazz asked.

"What a fucking retarded question."

"Well do you?" Tazz took her joint out of her hand and started puffing on it.

"I do now, for takin my damn joint." She snatched it back and started puffing on it.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all that shit I put you through… and my wife put you through. I thought we really had something going though  Rose."

"That's nice." Rosabella looked at her.

"I really like you…" Tazz looked at her.

"Look at that… a guy with feelings. I think I shall put in a call to the national guard!"

"Don't get sarcastic!" Tazz looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Cuz it turns me on." Tazz snickered.

"Well good, go grab a dildo and stick it up your ass. Get yourself off thinking about my sarcasm." Rosabella rolled her eyes.

"You got a dildo I can borrow?"

"I have one, but not that you can borrow." She puffed and looked at him.

"Can't get a man to get you off? Need a dildo?" Tazz looked at her.

"Here's the thing… a dildo is there when you need it, and you can control when you want your orgasm. A man is never there, and lasts 1 minute. Then I get pissed, and you look like an idiot. So I'm saving man the trouble of looking like an idiot."

"Lots of guys can last more than 1 minute." Tazz looked at her.

"Where is this lot of guys? You? No, you're lookin' like an idiot in the end."

"I don't look like an idiot… I won't!"

Rosabella smiled and looked at him and said in an announcer's voice, "Congratulations Pete, you're the worlds biggest idiot. How does it feel to be the first man to last a full 4 seconds!!!" She laughed.

"I last longer than that!"

"You can't even last that long when you got your dick in your right hand, strokin' it."

"You are so twisted." Tazz shook his head.

"When is the last time you jacked off?" She looked at him.

"That's none of your damn business!!"

"Yeah it is. When was it? Today?"

"When was the last time you … erm.. pleasured yourself?"

"Last night, why?" She smiled.

"DFSVdflksnvfsdvfds…." Tazz shook his head.

"When did you do it last?" 

"Today…" Tazz mumbled.

Rosabella laughed, "How long did it last?"

"Man…. You are getting into too many details with this bullshit."

"You like it." Rosabella smiled and put out her joint.

"Rose… are you really seeing Shane?" Tazz asked.

"I'm not really 'seeing' him. We just fucked a few times…." She looked at him.

"Was he … any good?" 

"He's pretty good…. He knows how to hit that G spot." She smiled.

"I know how, too…" Tazz looked at her.

Rosabella snickered and looked at him, "You know T, I like you. You ain't a pansy, you tell me straight up. Now tell me…. would you wanna have sex with me?"

Tazz just looked at her for a minute, "I mean… I don't want to come off like I'm a pig looking to get into your pants…"

"T, we're pals here. Just tell me what you want."

"I … wanna…. be… better than your dildo."

Rosabella cracked up laughing. She thought that was the funniest thing she's heard all week, "T… You kill me." She got up and bopped him on the nose with her finger and went back into the house.

Tazz sat there with a smile on his face, "She's like the best friend I never had…"

Rosabella entered the hot, crowded house and sighed. She glanced over the room, searching for Shane. She scanned over the sea of people and saw Shane sitting on the couch, with another female in his lap, whispering to him and giggling. She looked at them, he didn't seem to object to this girl. She sighed, she knew that her and Shane weren't exactly an "item", so why did she feel so upset? 

The sea of people broke apart slightly, revealing Rosabella looking at Shane. Shane looked up and saw here there, watching him. The girl remained in his lap giggling and whispering. Shane's eyes went wide then looked at the girl and pushed her off gently and go up to talk to Rosabella, but by the time he stood to his feet, she was long gone.

"What do you think Jimmy is gonna do to Rose?" Italia looked at Joey who was sitting next to her.

"Do you really care, Lia?" Joey asked.

"I don't know… I know Jimmy, he might kill her…"

"So?"

"So…. she's my best friend…"

"What kind of best friend does this shit to me? Have me thrown in jail? Ratted me out!" Joey looked at her.

"You're right… You're right…" Italia looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I am."

Italia leaned over and kissed him.

What Italia didn't know that Jimmy was just about to take care of business…

Rosabella sat on the stairs in Shane's house, with a drink in hand she took a few sips and sighed. Just then Nunzio ran up to her and pulled her to her feet.

"We got a problem…" Nunzio said as he spun around, hearing a knock on the front door, "We have to hide you.. NOW!" Nunzio pulled her through the crowd.

"Why?! What's going on!?" Rosabella shouted.

Nunzio opened a closet door at the end of the hallway and pushed her inside and joined her in there.

"What's going on Nunzio!?" Rosabella shouted again. 

Nunzio put a hand over her mouth, "Shhhh! Jimmy is here, looking for you. Looking to kill you."

Rosabella's eyes went wide, "mmmph!"

Nunzio motioned for her to be quiet as he heard people screaming in the house.

"Where is she?!" Jimmy was heard shouting outside the door.

People went screaming as Jimmy and a few of his people pulled out guns and flashed them around.

"I said… WHERE IS ROSABELLA!" Jimmy fired a shot into the air. More screams were heard.

Nunzio kept his hand over Rosabella's mouth to prevent her from screaming or being heard at all. Rosabella kept very still and very quiet, waiting for the screaming and yelling to cease.

"She ain't here." Jimmy was heard saying to his crew. Him and his crew left angrily.

Nunzio took his hand off from her mouth and looked at her the best he could in the dark closet. Rosabella looked at him and hugged him.

"It's ok." Nunzio wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Nunz." Rosabella leaned against the wall of the closet.

"No problem Rose" Nunzio touched her face slightly, "You alright?"

"I'm not dead, so I'm great."

Nunzio smiled slightly and let his finger run down her cheek, "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Thanks a million Nunzio…" Rosabella smiled slightly.

Nunzio looked at her. Rosabella looked right back, an awkward silence soon fell in the closet. Nunzio moved closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Rosabella looked at him in shock, she didn't expect that at all.

"The mafia isn't all about guns, money and whores….." Nunzio looked at her, "Mafiosos have feelings too…"

Rosabella looked at him, "Oh Nunz…" She shook her head.

"You deserve so much better than that white kid, Chuck, or T…." He looked at her and opened the closet door. Everyone had vacated the house, even Shane. "Let me take you to your car." He took her hand and cautiously walked her out to her car. Her tires were slashed, the windshield busted, bullet holes in abundance on her car.

She sighed, "My car…"

"I'll take you home…" Nunzio led her over to his car and got in with her and drove her home.

The next day Jimmy knocked on Joey's apartment door. Joey got up and answered. Jimmy walked in and looked at him, "She wasn't where she was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Joey looked at him and closed the door.

"She wasn't where she was supposed to be. I couldn't find her." Jimmy looked at Joey. Italia appeared from a room.

"What? You gotta find her! You have to take care of her… look what crap she put poor Joey through!" Italia latched onto Joey's arm.

"I know Lia, I know. She was supposed to be at this party… but someone knew I was coming and got her out of there." Jimmy looked at Italia.

Italia sighed, "Well use your damn connections and find that bitch! Find her!" Italia waved her arms around.

"Calm down, we'll get her. Trust me. I got people working on it right now…" Jimmy smiled.

What Jimmy didn't know that his own people were doing the exact opposite.

Nunzio sat at the foot of Rosabella's bed, his gun drawn. He stayed there awake the whole night to make sure nothing happened to her. Rosabella turned over to her side and opened her eyes, she rubbed them and sat up seeing Nunzio sitting there with a gun. She screamed.

"No no! I'm not gonna hurt you…" Nunzio said softly.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you went home after you brought me here last night." Rosabella got up out of the bed.

"I stayed to make sure nobody hurt you…" Nunzio looked over at her.

"Thanks Nunzio, you are a great friend." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Yeah…" Nunzio hugged her back, "You know I'm not supposed to be helping you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy put me out here to kill you…."

"What…." Rosabella looked at him slightly frightened.

"I've known you for too long to do that shit…." Nunzio looked at her.

"Oh my God… who else is trying to kill me…"

"Some other guys. Jimmy is a hipocrite, the man who killed one of his guys he's trying to help, which I don't understand. I think it's all because he wants to be on Italia's good side and win her heart." Nunzio put his gun away.

"This is all very fucked up, Nunz."

"I know."

"Is T in on it too?"

"No, T is on the other side. He's with that other family, Moltisanti. He backs you 100%." Nuznio said.

Rosabella smiled, "I'm glad I have you guys on my side. But Nunz… don't get busted and get killed for trying to help me ok…"

"I won't…" Nunzio smiled and hugged her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and loud bang. Rosabella hit the floor and Nunzio ran out the room with his gun. Rosabella squirmed under the bed and laid there on her stomach. Nunzio ran down the stairs and saw Jimmy there with his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy asked Nunzio.

"I was looking for Rose. She ain't here." Nunzio said.

"She ain't? Well why not? Where the fuck is she!?" Jimmy looked at him.

"I don't know!"

"C'mon we're goin' looking for her." 

"Ok…" Nunzio hesitated slightly and walked out with Jimmy and took off.

Rosabella heard a car door slam and the car pulling away, she sighed knowing that Nunzio left with Jimmy to protect her. She climbed out from under the bed and sat on the bed and sighed. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was scared. More scared than she ever has been.

Joey heard a knock on the door and got up and opened it. Jimmy and Nunzio stood there.

"Hey guys… Find her yet?" Joey asked. Italia came running from the bedroom.

"Did you find that bitch and gouge her eyes out yet?!" Italia looked at them both.

"She's not at her house, she's not anywhere I've looked." Nunzio said, sounding frustrated.

"You got any idea where Rosabella would run off to hide?" Jimmy played with his gun.

Italian ran off a list of places where she could be, "The pizza place down the street, Chuck's house, that rat bastard's Shane's house…"

"Yeah, maybe we should go back to see if she's at that white boy's house." Jimmy looked at Nunzio.

"Yeah…" Nunzio said as his phone started to ring. "Hold on… " Nunzio picked up, "Yeah?"

"Nunzio… what do I do now…" It was Rosabella.

"Hey… I'm in a middle of a _meeting_ right now, can I call you back in a few?" Nunzio said.

"Sure…." Rosabella hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." Nunzio said as he put his phone away.

"Who was that?" Italia eyed him.

"It was Chuck wondering where something was, no big deal." Nunzio said, "So about that white boy, I'll go check over there and Jimmy… you can check those other places. I'm sure we'll find that bitch soon enough."

Jimmy looked at Nunzio, "Yeah. Ok." Jimmy said coldly, not liking being _told_ what to do.

Nunzio smiled slightly, "We'll find her…I'm gonna go over there right now." Nunzio walked out.

"When did you hire Nunzio to help you, Jimmy…" Italia looked at him.

"Hire him to help me with Rosabella?"

"Yeah…" Italia's eyes moved over his body.

"Oh, when this first started. He's one of my guys, he's always helping me." Jimmy smiled, catching what Italia was doing.

"I see…" Italia looked back up at his face, "Well, go out and find Rose. That stupid bitch will get what's coming to her for messin' wit MY man." Italia put an arm around Joey.

"Mmmhmm." Joey added.

"I will." Jimmy said and left.

Rosabella paced back and forth in her bedroom, waiting for Nunzio to call her back. The phone finally rang, she jumped and picked it up.

"Hello? Nunzio?" Rosabella asked.

"Yeah it's me…" Nunzio said.

"What happened…" 

"I got caught up with Jimmy looking for you, and talking to Italia and Joey."

"Oh… What do I do Nunzio… Where can I go?"

"Listen Rose, I called T. I told him to come and get you and keep you safe since I can't be seen with you, is that ok?"

"Yeah… When is T coming…" The doorbell rang, Rosabella looked out the window, "….He's here."

"Alright good, you'll be safe with him."

"Thank you so much Nunz.."

"You're welcome, Rose. Be safe, catch you later… bye." Nunzio hung up.

Rosabella bolted down the stairs and flung open the door and pulled Tazz inside before anyone could see him. Tazz stumbled in and looked at her.

"Jesus, are you ok?" Tazz looked at the door that had been shot up, then looked at Rosabella.

"They are trying to kill me now, isn't that somethin'?" Rosabella looked at him.

"C'mon, you aren't safe here. We're gonna go to my place… Go pack some things ok?" Tazz looked at her.

"Yeah… I'll be right back." Rosabella ran up the stairs.

Tazz looked around and waited. Rosabella ran back down the stairs with 2 bags full of things.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." Rosabella said.

"Damn straight." Tazz took her bags and led her to the car. They both got in and drove away.

Jimmy wondered around the city, searching high and low for Rosabella. He was getting angrier and angrier by the moment, he felt like he was losing his touch with the business. That he lost the skills he once had. He already lost the love of his life, which nobody knew it to be Italia. It was a secret that was kept for a long, long time. Back when Johnny and Italia first started going out, Jimmy and her had an affair, an affair that lasted a couple years, all up to the point where he got shot and supposedly died. He had to leave. He had to leave the light for a while so he really wouldn't die. He left behind something that was more important than money, power, status, he left behind a love. All he wanted to do now was make her happy again, even if that did mean killing Rosabella. He had to succeed in order to win her heart back, in order for her to think of him as a man. 

Tazz pulled up to his apartment, he grabbed Rosabella's bags and rushed her upstairs. They both walked inside. Rosabella took a seat on his couch.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Tazz asked as he put her bags down.

"I could use some nice vodka shots right about now…" Rosabella looked at him.

He smiled slightly, "I think I can get that for you," he disappeared into the kitchen.

Rosabella looked around the grimey Brooklyn apartment and smiled slightly, "Don't they pay you enough in the WWE to afford a nicer place?"

Tazz appeared with a tray of vodka shots and put them down on the coffee table that was littered with months old TV guides, "Well they do pay me enough. I just chose to live here?"

"Why?!"

"Because, it's home. I can't leave my roots." Tazz smiled and sat down next to her.

"I see…" Rosabella looked at the tray of shots, "Want to share?"

"Thought you'd never ask…" Tazz picked up a shot glass and raised it, "To liquor!"

Rosabella smiled, "To liquor!" She raised her glass and downed it.

Tazz did the same. This continued for about a half hour, both of them consuming 6 shot glasses a piece. They both were wicked drunk after that time.

"Wow… I think I'm drunk!" Tazz laughed.

"Shut up monkey. I'm tired for your demands!" Rosabella shook her fist.

"What demand?! …. Nooo" Tazz laughed.

"I don't know…" Rosabella fell off the couch.

"You fell! Let me help you up.!" Tazz offered his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled Tazz down with her.

"You got nice hands…" Rosabella looked at his hand, "Real sexy!"

"I got sexy hands! I got sexy hands!!!" Tazz shouted in glee.

"Shut up monkey!"

"Why you keep callin me a monkey?! I ain't no monkey. I'll tolerate being called a parrot, tiger, lion, snake, cockatoo… BUT… I will NEVER be called a monkey!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Cockatoo…" Rosabella laughed, "You said Cockatoo…"

"I'll show you a cock or two…" Tazz pointed at her.

"You have two!?"

"I gotta check… hold on.." Tazz laid on the floor and fiddled with his pants.

"T! Keep your pants on!"

"But I wanna know!"

"Go in the bathroom and see!" Rosabella laughed.

Tazz stumbled to his feet and continued to stumble into the bathroom.

"What's the verdict, T?!" Rosabella laid on the floor and called out to him.

"Nope! I only have one!" Tazz shouted and stumbled back to where Rosabella was.

"Only one? Awwwww…." Rosabella frowned.

"One is good! You sure you dun wanna seeeee?!" Tazz fiddled with his pants again.

"No! I can't… my eyes!" Rosabella covered her eyes.

"C'mon!" Tazz got his pants unzipped, "Just look!"

"Noo!!!" Rosabella laughed while her eyes were covered.

Tazz pulled it out, "Just look! It's nice!"

"Nice?!"

"Yeah! Nice!!! C'monnn Rose just look at it! Tell me what you think!" Tazz looked at her.

"Ok Ok… one peek!" Rosabella took her hands off her eyes and looked, "Whoa!" She put her hands back over her eyes.

"You wanna touch it?!" Tazz asked.

"NO! Put it away now!" Rosabella grabbed a couch pillow and put it over her face.

Tazz looked at her then looked at himself, "Why don't you wanna touch it? It's friendly!"

"I don't careeeee!!"

"I touch it all the time! It's very friendly!"

"Not until it throws up on you!"

Tazz looked at her, "That's only cuz he likes you! And let me tell ya… he likes you a lot!" Tazz smiled drunkenly.

"He throws up on you a lot cuz he likes me?"

"That's what I've been tryinggggg to tell you for …like…ever!" Tazz fell backwards onto the couch.

Rosabella look the pillow off her face and threw it at him, "You pervert!"

"Nooooo No pervert!" Tazz smiled.

"Put it away!" Rosabella pointed to his manhood.

"It wants to come out and play!"

"Playtime is over!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Rosabella walked over. Tazz got himself back into his pants. Rosabella opened the door and saw Jimmy standing there with a gun to her head. 

"It's over, Rose." Jimmy said coldly and cocked the gun.

"Over…." Rosabella faded off and looked into his eyes.

"Over." Jimmy replied and pulled the trigger.

Tazz jumped up and pulled out his gun and began firing at Jimmy as Rosabella fell backwards to the floor. Jimmy fired back until there were no more bullets left in his gun. Tazz got shot in his leg and stumbled out and continued to shoot at Jimmy. Jimmy disappeared down the hallway and out of sight. Rosabella lay bleeding on the hardwood floor of Tazz's apartment.

"Rose…. Rose…!" Tazz ran back in and fell to his knees, "No! No! Oh My God…" He grabbed his cell and dialed 9-1-1.

Jimmy came back to Joey's place, he walked in and went upstairs. He knocked on the apartment door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. 

"Hey… Anyone in there?" Jimmy asked through the door, no reply was heard. He noticed that the door was unlocked, so he slowly made his way in. "Holy shit!" Jimmy screamed when he saw the horrific sight of Italia's body laying face down on the floor, right next to Joey's. Jimmy knelt down and checked their vitals; they were still alive! He rushed and called an ambulance, hoping that they would hurry before he lost the one woman he admired. 

Before the ambulance arrived, Jimmy looked around. He wondered who could have done such a heinous crime. He noticed there was a gun in Joey's hand. Jimmy pondered that, could have Joey shot Italia then turned the gun on himself? He looked at Italia's wound, then at Joey's, they didn't look like they came from the gun Joey was holding. There definitely was a sign that whoever was here, wasn't supposed to be. The ambulance finally arrived and took the bodies away. Jimmy stood there in shock, but after a few moments he regained composure and went down to the hospital.

Rosabella laid in a hospital bed, tubes and machines were hooked up to everything. Tazz stood by her bedside and held her hand.

"This is all my fault.." Tazz said as he looked down at his leg that had been shot, "I shouldn't have let this happen to you…"

Rosabella rested peacefully in the bed, unaware of anything going on.

"I'm so sorry…" Tazz cried softly to himself. The door swung open and Nunzio and Chuck stood there.

"What happened?!" Chuck said worried and stood at the head of the bed.

"Jimmy came by and… shot her." Tazz said and looked up at Chuck.

"You were there with her?" Chuck looked at him.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you protect her?! Why?!" Chuck shouted and went into a bit of rage.

"Yo Yo, calm down Chuck." Nunzio put a hand up in front of Chuck. He turned his attention to Tazz, "Does the doc think she's going to be ok?"

"He doesn't know yet, he says she looks pretty good for getting shot in the head. She got lucky and it missed her brain completely by only a few millimeters." Tazz sighed.

"Jesus…" Chuck said and sat on the other side of the bed and held Rosabella's other hand.

"Guess what else happened…" Nunzio looked at the guys.

"What?" Tazz asked.

"Joey and Italia were shot too." Nunzio said.

"By Jimmy?" Tazz asked.

"Nobody knows…" Chuck said and looked at him.

Joey and Italia lay side by side in the hospital room, with only a curtain separating them. Jimmy walked into the room and stood in between the two beds. 

"Who the fuck did this to you…. who…." Jimmy looked at them then looked at Italia and sat next to her bedside, "Especially you…" He took her hand into his.

The sound of heart machines, and breathing pumps filled the dismal room.

"You are too beautiful for this to happen to…." He kissed her hand and sighed. "Way too beautiful… You shouldn't even be with Joey… you should be with me…" He kissed her hand again. "Maybe if … WHEN you wake up, you'll see that Joey couldn't even protect you, and you'll come to me. I'll protect you…. I will. No motherfucker will ever cross you again." 

The door swung open and the doctor was standing there with two police officers, "Gambino, the cops want to speak with you." 

Jimmy got up and looked at them, " 'Bout what?"

"About this." The doctor motioned to Italia and Joey.

Jimmy sighed and went up to the police, "I didn't do anything, officers. I swear on my life."

"Come with us Mr. Gambino." One of the officers said and led him out.

"You found them laying there in the apartment did you not?" The other officer asked him outside the room.

"Yes…"

"Why were you at the residence?" The officer asked.

"I was just going to see them. Being friendly, ever heard of it?" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with us Mr. Gambino, this is a very serious matter at hand."

"I understand that officer. I do, so why don't you go out and find the REAL shooter, and throw him in jail." Jimmy crossed his arms.

The officers looked at each other, then one of them said, "Don't leave town." They both walked away.

Jimmy stood there and crossed his arms, "They think I did this….."

The same officers approached Rosabella's room and knocked. 

"Yeah, come in." Tazz said.

They both walked in, "Any of you witnesses to the shooting of Rosabella?"

Tazz raised his hand and stood up, "I witnessed everything."

"Please tell us Mr…."

"Senerchia."

"Mr. Senerchia, what happened when Rosabella got shot." The officer said.

"We were minding our own business, when … James Gambino walked in and told Rosabella 'It's over'. We had no idea what that meant, but Jimmy shot her in the head anyway and ran. I tried to protect her, but I got shot in the process."

"James Gambino?" The other officer asked.

"Yes." Tazz looked at them.

The officers turned their attention to Nunzio and Chuck, "Do you know anything about this shooting?"

"No sir." Chuck and Nunzio replied.

"Alright. We might need you for questioning, so don't leave town." The officer said. Both the officers soon left the room.

The officers approached Italia and Joey's door and walked in. They looked around for Jimmy, to arrest him for Rosabella's shooting, but he was long gone. Jimmy was running from the law, he never ran in his life but this time… he had to.

A few days later Rosabella was miraculously awake and attentive. The bullet just missed her brain, which was practically impossible for how Jimmy shot her. 

"Rose… You feelin' ok?" Tazz looked at her, with tiredness all over his face.

"Huh… Yeah…" She sighed and looked at Chuck. 

Chuck stood there and looked at her, he hoped she wouldn't push him away. They were on pretty bad terms since the break up.

"So… What really happened…" Rosabella looked at Tazz.

"Jimmy shot you… Then I hear Italia and Joey are here too…" Tazz said.

"Jimmy shoot them?" Rosabella asked.

"Nobody knows…"

The cops were still looking for evidence at Joey's apartment, to see who really shot the couple.

"Hey I found something…" An officer said.

"What you find?" Another officer approached him.

"Two different types of bullets…. More than one person was in here shooting."

"How can you be sure that the person didn't use separate guns?"

"Because of how the bullets are positioned and how they match up with the wounds on Italia and Joey's bodies." The officer pulled out some pictures of the gunshot wounds and showed the other officer.

"..But how can you be sure?"

"We'll trace the guns from these bullets."

"But what if they're stolen?"

"And what if they're not…" The officer stood up and walked out.

Jimmy sat alone in a coffee shop. The door of the coffee shop opened and in walked a sharply dressed man. He sat down next to Jimmy.

"What did you need to talk about, Jimmy?" The man said.

"What we did…."

"You sound like you regret it."

"I do…"

"Why!? They tried to take me out, Jimmy. One of your own guys."

"I know… Johnny…."

"Then what? You gotta go back and finish the job. You have to kill them both."

"But I'm in love…"

"You are fooled by her mind games! You can't be fooled! You have to go back to the hospital, and kill them both!"

"I'm the boss, you can't tell me what the fuck to do."

"It's business Jimmy. You can't let that stupid whore and her boyfriend get away with that shit."

Jimmy sighed and rubbed his head, "Ok…."

"Ok? Good. Do it tonight." Johnny got up and left.

Johnny wasn't dead, everyone just thought he was, what would Jimmy do now? How could love and business come between him? He had to chose; honor of the family, or honoring the feelings of his heart.

Italia and Joey were still laid up in their beds, side by side. They both had slipped into a coma, the doctors never knew if they would ever wake up.

Jimmy drove back to the hospital. It was around 8:00pm. He was trembling as he pulled up in the parking lot. He stepped out of his car and walked in. He traveled down to Rosabella's room and knocked softly. 

Tazz got up and answered the door to find a gun pointed to his head. Chuck got to his feet but and pulled out his gun, but by then it was too late. Tazz was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Rosabella screamed, Jimmy pointed his gun at her. His hand shook uncontrollably as he fired a round into her. Chuck turned around.

"Rose!!!" Chuck screamed and ran to her side and grabbed her hand, "Rose no!"

Jimmy pointed the gun at Chuck.

Chuck looked at Jimmy, knowing what was going to happen. He leaned down and rested his head on Rosabella's bloody chest, putting his arms around her. "I will always love you…." He said softly to her as Jimmy pulled the trigger point blank at Chuck's head.

Sirens and people screaming filled the hallway and Jimmy ran down it to Italia's and Joey's room. He ran into the room and stared at them. He loaded his gun and looked at them for a minute.

"Three bullets." He said softly and pointed the gun at Joey.

Joey laid peacefully in his hospital bed.

Jimmy pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet into his chest, blood splattering all over the bed and floor. Jimmy turned his attention to Italia. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. He backed away from her and pointed the gun at her.

"I see.. the blood all over your hands, does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all, just apart of your plan? The pistol's shakin' in my hand and all I hear is the sound…I love you I hate you I can't live without you…" He sang softly to himself. "I love you, Italia…I always have, and I always will…" He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet hit her. He cringed as her body jumped forward slightly and relaxed. His body began to shake as he put the gun to his right temple, "Goodbye Italia… Maybe this isn't goodbye, maybe it's just a… see you later…" he said softly as he squeezed the trigger. Almost in slow motion, Jimmy's body fell forward, collapsing onto Italia's bed on top of her. 

The bodies in the two rooms rested peacefully, finally knowing that all the pain and confusion of life was now at a close. Maybe it's not just a sad ending, but a beginning of something better, something that will finally give peace to all of them.


End file.
